Predator 3: Jungle Trouble
by Punk19
Summary: A woman is the target of the Predators entire mission, can Dutch and Michael help her? Warning, this is a gritty, action packed story.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: _This is different from my other story, it centers around my basic character being a hybrid. Please read and review. I'm not abandoning my other story mind you._

* * *

"How many times do I have to tell you," Michael Harrigan exclaimed. "Women don't deserve scientific status."  
"I understand your anger," General Jackson sighed. "But you have mistaken this woman."  
"No one can mistake a woman." Dutch Shaefer sighed. "Michael is right." 

General Andrew Paul Jackson was a tall man, forty years old and full of experience. He had been working in the military for alomst twenty years, and he didn't expect to quit any time soon. He had a wife, Gertrude, and three sons. His eldest son was stationed in Iraq, and he wished him luck. His youngest son, Alexander, worked as an oil operator. While his other son, Benjamin, worked as a electrician for Verizon. He somewhat agreed with what Michael Harrigan and Dutch Shaefer were saying. Ever since Obama became president, he had been promoting women to higher ranks.

"I'm afraid this female is different." General Jackson said.  
"No woman is different from another." Michael said.  
"This one is." General Jackson sighed.  
"How different is she?" Dutch sighed.  
"She's had an encounter with one of those aliens you two have fought with." General Jackson said.  
_"What?!"_ Dutch screamed.  
"How in the world can a woman defeat one of those creatures?" Michael asked.  
"She didn't kill them, she fought and ended the fight by injuring them badly." General Jackson said.  
"How badly?" Dutch asked.  
"She has different tactics." General Jackson said.  
"So, why are we here again?" Michael asked.

Michael Harrigan, a tall african america with shiny brown eyes, touched the antique pistol that he had made into a necklace almost five years ago. He had fought and killed a male, from the looks of the creature and the sheer strength it held, almost five and a half years ago. Ever since then, he had been awarded with standards and awards for his bravery. He was now in his forties, but he didn't want to stop, he loved his job.

Dutch Shaefer was an extremely tall and muscular man with strawberry coloured hair and green eyes. Ten years ago he had beaten an extremely tall and muscular male, he assumed it was a male because of all the muscle it had, creature than had killed everyone in his team. Only he and a female prisoner had survived. He had just recently retired from the military, and was now leading a life of leisure.

"She is in danger, and you two are the only ones to help her." General Jackson said.  
"Danger?" Dutch asked. "What type of danger?"  
"She's not human." General Jackson said. "She's..."  
"What do you mean not human?" Michael asked.  
"She's a hybrid." General Jackson said.  
"A hybrid." Dutch sighed. "Don't tell me she's a hybrid of these creatures."  
"I'm afraid so, she is." General Jackson sighed. "And she is older than we all think."

With that, General Jackson pressed a button and a picture of the woman that they were talking about came up on the screen behind him. She looked to be about twenty-two years old, but the information beside her picture told them that she was a hundred and fifty. She had long red hair and emerald green eyes. From the smile on her face, they could tell that she was friendly, but the information alongside told them that she had a temper.

"Angela Irene, mean yet determined." General Jackson said. "Don't underestimate her."  
"She looks young." Dutch said.  
"Yeah well that's the human in her." General Jackson said. "In their species, she's much older."  
"So, what are you saying?" Michael asked.  
"She's old enough for breeding in their standards." General Jackson said.  
"And she has been targeted more often too." Commander Anthony said.

Commander Arthur Victor Anthony walked into the room with his head held high. He was a tall man, greying and beginning to show his age. He was almost sixty years old, but he felt like he was in his thirties. His wife, Paula, and he had had several children. Three of the four boys were stationed in Iraq while the fourth was stationed in Afganistan. He knew the girl that they were talking about, and he knew her situation and fears.

"She's had seven encounters during this week alone." Commander Anthony said. "All male."  
"So she's been targeted for breeding." Dutch said. "Good for her."  
"You sound distracted, but you won't after I show you this." Commander Anthony said. "General."

General Jackson quickly caught the disk that was tossed his way and placed that in his computer. The imformation came up on the screen and they all watched with anticipation. Angela was jumping away from a nine foot alien who had a net. Another alien was behind her and was holding a blanket. She was brought down and infront of their eyes, she was almost stripped of all of her clothing.

"She's camping in the everglades." Commander Anthony said. "You both are going there with several others."  
"These others have also had encounters." General Jackson said. "One has had an encounter with a female."  
"A female of this species?" Dutch asked. "How big?"  
"Smaller and graceful creature." Commander Anthony said. "The soldier said she was almost seven feet tall."  
"So their standards of sexes are something similiar to ours." General Jackson said.

Dutch and Michael were huddled in a helicopter, there were six others with them. Jacob George Hood, a short man with blond hair and blue eyes, who had the encounter with the female creature, spoke little. Henry Charles Spokes, a medium sized man with dark brown hair and brown eyes, spoke much about his encounter. Kyle Jerry Belomew, a tall African American with black eyes, was listening to music. Samuel Louis Fink, a Mexican with brown eyes, slept soundly on his side. Eric Samuel Germon, a German with blond hair and blue eyes, looked out of the window into space. The last one was a female, her name was Suzanna Almos and she was an Australian. She had blonde hair and green eyes.

"So, you two have also had encounters?" Suzanna asked.  
"Yes." Dutch said.  
"What was the gender?" Jacob asked.  
"I believe the one that I fought with was male." Dutch said.  
"What about you?" Suzanna asked.  
"Male, he looked male." Michael sighed.  
"Loosen up man." Eric said. "Can't have an edgy guy on this mission."  
"No man, all we are to do is protect a woman." Henry exclaimed. "Fucking military instructors."  
"I take offense." Suzanna said.  
"I heard this woman is a hybrid." Henry said.  
"Yeah, a hybrid of our species and theirs." Dutch said.

The helicopter landed and they slowly walked out. The sun looked tired, consumed by clouds and the mists that rose out of the everglades made them cough. Dutch couldn't believe a human would want to camp out here, he had read somewhere that snakes lived here. Suzanna had been briefed little about the mission, all she knew was that a girl was being hunted by the species that she had killed almost a year ago. Kyle and Eric had been briefed slowly into what the situation was like. They both carried radios and medical kits. Jacob and Henry wanted to get out of what they considered a suicide mission. Jacob had even threatened to kill himself, he didn't want to be fighting another of the kind he had killed five years ago. Samuel, all he wanted to do was get this mission over with.

"She's camping alongside river A on sector nine." Daniel Cross said.

Dutch led the others in a straight line, he had a map and he followed it well. River A was a very long and wide river, full of fish and a good escape point. Angela, although she was a hybrid female of his species, was a smart one. Not only was the river big, but there were trees on both sides and deep holes penetrating the soft muddy banks. There were five other people with Angela, all male and with weapons. Angela was under heavy guard, she slept in a metallic tent with three men surrounding her.

"She isn't going to like this." Eric said.  
"The commander told us that she has a really bad temper." Suzanna said.  
"Which is why she is here." Kyle said.  
"Because she can help calm Angela." Henry said.  
"I can understand that fine." Michael said.

It took roughly a few days to reach the campsite, and when they did they were surprised to see that it looked deserted. A metallic tent, large and silver coloured, stood in the middle surrounded by several other tents made of plastic. When they stepped into the campsite, an alarm went off. Four men raced out with guns and surrounded them.

"What business do you have here?" Charles Ignopo demanded.  
"We were sent here to protect Angela." Dutch said.  
"Oh, you're company E." Timothy O' Brien said.  
"And you are Timothy O' Brien." Suzanna said. "The writer."  
"Yes." Timothy said.

There was a sound of movement by the metalic tent and they all turned to look. A tall woman with long red coloured hair and emerald green eyes walked out. She stood infront of the metallic tent, her eyes glaring out at the newcomers and her mouth twisting up in a sinister smile. She started walking towards them, and before they all knew it, she was standing right infront of Dutch.

"Welcome to my campsite." Angela Irene said.  
"You are Angela?" Suzanna asked.  
"Yes, and you are the ones that have been sent to hell." Angela rasped.

Angela was five inches taller than Dutch. Her hair, which was a bright copper coloured red, reached all the way down to her shoulders. Her eyes looked like jems, infact they looked jut like emeralds. Her shoulders looked powerful, and she looked to pocess emince strength in agility and athletics. A long scar ran down her arm and ended at her elbow.

"While you are here, I might as well give you the grand tour." Angela said.

Angela led them around, Dutch had to jog to just keep up with her. The first place they went to was her tent. Angela escorted them in, and they all stopped and gawked at the spectacular sight. A bed was at one corner and was surrrounded by guns, knives and nets. A rack of knives were at the back of the tent and one of them looked more like a sword. A bow and arrow was hanging on a pole, a slingshot and a black bag were sitting off to the side of the bed for easy access.

"This is the heart of the operation." Angela said. "Only I am allowed in."  
"What about me?" Suzanna asked.  
"I can make an exception for you." Angela rasped.

Angela led them out and walked them to the tent behind hers. They saw it was the medical tent, full of equipment for ill and injured people. The next tent they went to was the feeder. Only tables and chairs and a lone grill was in it. Next they went to the sleeping quarters. Angela paused at it to look around with glazing eyes.

"This is where you will sleep." Angela said. "Be sure to carry mosquito repellent."  
"Mosquitos?" Suzanna asked. "Oh great."  
"You'll be sleeping in my tent." Angela said.  
"And why does she get the..." Michael started.  
"Because she is a girl." Angela said. "Think I'm going to leave her in a tent with roudy boys?"  
"I take offense." Kyle sighed.  
"Get use to it." Timothy sighed. "She's offensive."

Angela led them to the last tent, it housed all the weapons that they would ever need. Guns, nets, knives, swords and bombs of every size and shape dazeled their eyes. Dutch couldn't believe that she had the authorization to have so many firearms. Michael smiled at the weaponry, Kyle rubbed his hands in delight.

"On my order only are you to shoot." Angela said.  
"Will we kill the creatures?" Kyle asked.  
"I sure hope so." Jacob said.  
"No, no killing whatsoever." Angela said.  
"How are we to protect you without killing them?" Samuel asked.  
"Injure enough to escape." Angela ordered. "No killing."

Angela quickly pushed them out of the tent and made them walk with her to the sleeping quarters. Kyle and Jacob were angry, they wanted to kill the creatures. Although Michael didn't know it, Jacob was scared out of his wits. He didn't want to be out here, fighting another of the creatures he had killed five years ago.

"Now that you know the situation here," Angela said. "Stay out of my way."

Angela left and started walking towards her own tent, Suzanna followed doggidly at her side. Suzanna looked like a midgit, she hardly came up to Angela's chest. Dutch and Michael shrugged, they had a feeling that this wasn't going to be easy working for a girl that didn't want to kill her half species.

"This is going to be a lot of fun." Kyle sarcastically said.  
"This sucks." Jacob said. "I feel so used."  
"I have a feeling that we are going to be in trouble very soon." Michael said.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: _I haven't wrote a story like this in so long, I am so very rusty. Please excuse this chapter. Read and review please. _

* * *

"So, what does this species want with you?" Suzanna asked.  
"Procreation." Angela replied. "Sex."  
"But why?" Suzanna asked. "I mean, you are human."  
"I'm half human." Angela smirked.  
"My commander didn't tell me much." Suzanna said. "Can you brief me?"  
"I'm a hybrid and the Predators are looking for me." Angela said. "They want to breed with me."  
"Because you are mature enough to breed?" Suzanna said. "That's all they told me."  
"Yes, because I am mature and I am an experiment." Angela said. "An escaped prospect."  
"Escaped?" Suzanna repeated. "What do you mean escaped?"  
"I escaped captivity when I was three." Angela said. "Wasn't easy."  
"But that was..." Suzanna stammered. "You were born..."  
"I was born in eighteen fifty-seven, and I escaped in eighteen sixty." Angela said.  
"But that would make you..." Suzanna started.  
"I'm a hundred and fifty years old dear." Angela said. "Didn't they tell you this?"  
"Nah, all they said was that you were in danger and we were going to help you." Suzanna sighed. 

Angela walked over to a file cabinet and took out a large folder with her name on it in large black letters. She opened it and ran through the documents slowly. There was so much information in this particular folder about her that she didn't know where to start. She guessed that Suzanna wanted to know everything, so she brought the entire folder to her and slammed it down on the table infront of her. Suzanna jumped, and looking up she saw the fear easily in Angela's eyes.

_Testing on specimin E going well, maturing quickly and beginning to grow into a fetus in human terms. Father is a male Yautja named Yolit'ger and the mother is an unnamed female that died during insertion. Specimin is from an artificial semenation experiment, father is both proud and excited in knowing that he might be having a daughter or a possible son that is a hybrid. Special terms are involved in which this fetus is to be protected._

"It gives your fathers name." Suzanna said. "Do you know him?"  
"I've seen him, but I haven't fought him yet." Angela said. "Just my brothers and sisters."  
"Your brothers and sisters?" Suzanna repeated. "Your brothers and sisters are trying to help in this matter?"  
"Continue reading honey." Angela sighed.

_Specimin is growing rapidly, might be expecting birth within another five months. The father, Yolit'ger has been watching the experiment with interest. The fetus looks to be developing female characteristics. Everyone beginning to gather information on human environment, this posible female has to be grown correctly, to have a chance at rebreeding with the father. Yolit'ger is happily waiting for the rest of his family to be invited to the birth, we need everyone to be here for the birthing of this female hybrid._

"You were to be bred to your father?" Suzanna asked. "Isn't that inbreeding?"  
"It's to advance the chances of genetics." Angela said. "You can skip a few of the documents if you want to."  
"No, I'm now interested." Suzanna said.

_The specimin is definatley a female, the fetus has been born on marvelous circumstances and has to introduced to her father Yolit'ger. The fetus is rather large, being within range of 65 cm and weighing posibly twenty lbs. Family of the father was there and have welcomed the female human/Yautja into the family. After birth the female human was renamed from specimin E to Ang'liton. Breathing and excreation is normal._

"You were a big baby." Suzanna giggled. "But of course..."  
"I was hybrid." Angela finished.  
"It says here that your name is Ang'liton." Suzanna said. "Why did you change it?"  
"When I escaped I took on the name Angela." Angela said. "The next few pages I took out."  
"Why?" Suzanna asked.  
"Because they don't show anything but stats on my growth." Angela said.

_A human came into the atmosphere a few years ago via a metallic missile that was at first mistaken to be a bomb. Luckily generals were able to intercept a message and the missile was brought in safely. The human inside looked to be about six years old, and has told us that she is an escaped hybrid from a different world. When she came to Area 51, she told the commander in charge that she had escaped almost three years ago and had been floating around in space for three years, hoping to land on Earth. The commander has taken her on as his adoptive child._

"You floated in space for three years?" Suzanna asked.  
"Yes, and grew quickly." Angela said. "I was actually taller than six."  
"How much?" Suzanna asked.  
"I was as tall as a normal sized ten year old." Angela said. "Read the next few."

_The human that crashed in Nevada almost twelve years ago has grown into an extremely smart young woman that now works for the government. President Obama, who had just recently won election, appointed her as the cheif operating scientist at Area 51, replacing former cheif George Folligh who had been serving as the cheif scientist for forty years. The human hybrid changed her name a few years ago to that of Angela Irene, saying that her old name was really hard to pronounce and that the new name fitted human standards._

_"Although I like my other name, it's best to have it changed." Angela Irene said. "Plus, I like the way it sounds."_

A sound came from outside and Angela stiffened up. Suzanna shivered, Angela looked to be on guard for something. Before long, the sound came again. It was a click, a silent click. Suzanna didn't know what it was, but Angela did. She stood up and grabbed a whistle. Sucking in a breath, she blew. The whistle brought everyone out. Angela and Suzanna ran out of the tent and ran smack into nothing.

The nothing was like that for a few seconds, then it started to shimmer and become a huge beast that stood high above them. It was a huge, muscular male creature with glaring yellow eyes set deeply into the sockets of his face. The creature had black dreadlocks. Mandibles clicked, sharp teeth smiled down at them. Kyle and the others ran smartly at him, guns raised and ready to fire. Angela's eyes shot open when she saw them, with an upthrust of her body, she stood up. She came up to the creatures chest.

"Hold your fire." Angela ordered. But she was too late.

Bullets richoted off the creatures body, blood flowed cleanly from the wounds and the creature screamed. Angela ran to the other side and kicked the gun out of Kyle's hands. She slapped him and he went flying. He landed by the medical tent. The creature behind her turned around and grabbed her by the waist. Angela screamed and tried to get away but it was a fight that she did not win. Slowly she was raised up into the creatures face, about two inches from it.

"You are coming with me." Paeot'bi rasped.  
"No brother, no let me go." Angela screamed.

Suzanna couldn't understand what Angela was saying, she was roaring at the creature and the creature was roaring back. Before Suzanna knew it, Angela was being carried away. Timothy was holding everyone back, his face was hard and tired looking. Dutch and Michael looked as if they wanted to do something drastic. They didn't do anything for awhile, hearing the bushes crashing and Angela's screams made them feel like stone. Fifteen minutes later, they ran out and tried to find and bring her back.

* * *

Paeot'bi carried Angela towards a lightly lit ship, far beyond her own campsite. Two other Yautja stood infront of it, one was his sister while the other was his half brother. Walking towards them, he pulled Angela, whom he had been carrying on his shoulders, from his shoulders and held her out as if showing off a trophy. His brother and sister cheered, and they welcomed him into the ship with smiles.

"Welcome back sister." Faunt'ja exclaimed.  
"We have much in store for you." Gareto'me said.  
_"Let me go."_ Angela exclaimed.  
"Where's father?" Paeot'bi asked.  
"Waiting, in the cafeteria." Faunt'ja said. "Won't he surprised."

Angela was carried into a dimly lit room, were one lone Yautja was sitting at a table eating a broth-like substance. He looked up and smiled at his three children, but when he saw Angela he jumped up in excitement. Angela guessed he was her father, and he looked very much like him. He had massive muscle to his chest, leg and arms. His dreadlocks were blond and his eyes were orange coloured. Faunt'ja looked just like him, but she had yellow eyes instead on orange. She was less muscular in the chest and legs but she was a little skinny in the arms. Gareto'me had brown dreadlocks and orange eyes. He was very muscular on his chest and shoulders yet slender below the waist.

"Well, are we going to go along with the plan my dear child?" Yolit'ger asked.  
_"Go to hell."_ Angela exclaimed.  
"Now Ang'liton lets not speak like that." Yolit'ger said. "Be a good girl."  
"Pauk." Angela said. "Pauk."  
"Bad girl." Yolit'ger exclaimed. "Very bad."  
"Where to father?" Paeot'bi asked.  
"My room." Yolit'ger said. "Lock her in."  
"Right away." Paeot'bi said.

Angela, screaming, was carried into a brightly lit room and thrown onto a bed. She guessed that this was Yolit'ger's room and that she was to stay in here for as long as possible. There was a lurching, and she felt the ship rising. Her heart fell, the ship was leaving earth and she was going with it. With a sigh, she hardly heard the gunshots.

* * *

"Where is she?" Dutch exclaimed. "We have to find her."  
"And quickly too." Michael said. "The ship is taking off."  
"Oh please let her be okay." Suzanna sighed.

Dutch, Michael and Suzanna had climbed aboard the ship just in time before it started rising up off the ground. They hadn't had any choice but to slip onto the ship and leave the others. No one was willing to get involved with walking onto a ship as big as the one infront of the falls. Where the creature were they didn't know but they hoped that they wouldn't be seen. A roar was heard and they tensed up. It came from a meeting hall.

"What's going on here?" Dutch asked.  
"A meeting of some type." Suzanna said. "Lets try to listen in."  
"Try to?" Michael said. "We can't understand what they are saying."  
"I snatched these from Angela's tent." Suzanna said.

Suzanna held up three ear pieces, Michael and Dutch all looked on in amazement. The pieces were purple in colour with yellow ridges and they looked very capable of intercepting anything. Taking one, Dutch placed it in his ear and sighed. He had a feeling he didn't like what he was about to hear. Michael too had a bad feeling, but his was way more gruesome. He could just about see Angela on top of a table with nothing on.

"My children, we are going home." Yolit'ger said.  
"Have we caught her?" Ant'egi asked.  
"Yes, we have finally caught her." Yolit'ger said. "She'll adapt to her surroundings in a few days."  
"How long until we get home?" Yobis'co asked.  
"Three to four days my son." Yolit'ger said. "Won't the elders be proud."

Michael looked at Dutch and Dutch shrugged. There were roughly twenty to thirty other creatures in the room, surely not every single one was a child to this creature. If so, then the creature did have a sex life. He guessed that there were about ten female creatures in the room, with the others being male. He saw that the one infront of them was very powerful, almost eight feet tall and built of muscle. He and Dutch heard a click, and turned around. Starring at them was another creature with blond dreadlocks and orange coloured eyes. Michael couldn't help himself, he yelled out and ran into the room, the others following in his footsteps.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: _I have no comments really, just having trouble writing the names over and over again is all. Read well, you might find a famous saying from Arnold Swartzeneggar in this chapter._

* * *

Michael raced out into the crowded room and stopped dead center. The creature standing infront of them all looked at him with savage eyes. Dutch and Suzanna ran right into him and that was what got him started. Pulling his gun out, he started shooting. The first two he shot were young, probably only fifteen years old, and they jumped away howling in pain. The creature standing roared and jumped towards him, his clawed hands out and ready to rip his flesh. 

"How dare you shoot my children." Yolit'ger roared. "You will pay."

Micahel backed away, Dutch and Suzanna were already running and he could hear their cries of terror. Turning around, he followed. He could hear the creatures footsteps following closely behind him. Turning around, he shot the creature in the left leg. Turning around, he pushed himself towards were Suzanna and Dutch had disappeared. He rounded the corner and before he knew it, he was pulled up and into a grating. The creature rounded the corner and passed by him.

"Thanks." Michael said.  
"No problem man." Dutch gasped.  
"What's that guys problem?" Suzanna asked.  
"I think it has to do with dominance." Michael said.  
"Strongest male gets the females." Dutch said. "And you were female."  
"What you didn't see that his eyes were directed at you?" Michael asked.  
"No, really I was trying to get away." Suzanna said. "Wait, so you mean he wants me now."  
"Probably." Micahel said. "Probably not."

Slowly crawling their way through the grating, they looked down and saw that they were back where they had seen all the other creatures. The big male wasn't back, but everyone was running around fearfully. The two that Michael had shot were being medically checked and he could see where his bullets had hit them. Shaking his head, he moved on. They were by the bedrooms, looking for Angela a few minutes later.

"She has to be here." Suzanna said. "Somewhere."  
"Maybe we can call her name out." Michael suggested.  
"And get that big male's attention." Dutch said. "No way."  
"I think I see her." Suzanna said.

* * *

Angela was lying down on the bed when the door was swiftly thrown open. Yolit'ger looked in and growled. She roared back and jumping off the bed she tried to escape. He grabbed her just in time and threw her back against the wall. Slowly walking towards her, he held his hands just above himself. She tried to move away, but it was impossible. He had her in his hands and was pulling her towards him. She felt the bones in her arms breaking.

"Leave me." Angela yelled. "Please leave me alone."  
"You listen." Yolit'ger said. "And you listen good."  
"Let go of me." Angela said. "You're breaking my arms."  
"Woops sorry." Yolit'ger sighed.

Yolit'ger dropped her on the bed and looking at her he laughed. Angela moved to the wall and huddled there fearfully. She was feeling anger climbing up into her chest, her father was moving towards her with deadly action. Slowly moving, she watched as he lowered his tall muscular body, he was sitting on the edge of the bed within a minute.

"You don't need to fear me." Yolit'ger said.  
"Me fear you." Angela mocked. "Now why would I do such a thing as that?"  
"I know this is a strange thing for you..." Yolit'ger said.  
"Strange thing?" Angela yelled. "How about nasty and perverted."  
"You do have a choice you know." Yolit'ger said.  
"A choice of what?" Angela asked. "Of me cutting your dick off?"  
"No, of being held while I insert myself into you..." Yolit'ger said. "Or I could put you to sleep."  
"I prefer to die." Angela said. "Better die that have sex with you."  
"I guess I'll have to make that decision for you then." Yolit'ger said. "I prefer you to be awake during it."  
"Your not going to do it now are you?" Angela asked fearfully.  
"No, not until we are on the homeworld." Yolit'ger said. "Better get some sleep."

Yolit'ger walked out of the room silently, Angela couldn't speak. Her father, half of her own flesh and blood, was going to have her restrained. She couldn't believe it, she just couldn't believe it. Standing up, she started pacing around the room. She didn't notice the sudden bouncing above her head, nor did she hear the whispers.

* * *

"Angel." Suzanna said. "Angel up here."

Angela was pacing around in the room underneath her, her hands were in fists and she was sweating. Dutch and Michael slammed into her and she fell into the floor of the grate. It was then that Angela looked up. Her eyes widened and she jumped up and down. Suzanna had to do the only thing she could, she pulled the grate open and jumped down. Grabbing Angela just in time, she silenced her.

"Quiet, we must go quietly." Suzanna said.  
"What are you doing here?" Angela asked.  
"Me, Dutch and Michael sneaked onboard." Suzanna said.  
"You should have stayed away." Angela sighed. "It's hopeless."  
"Follow me into the grates if you want to live." Suzanna said.

Dutch held his arms down and Suzanna gripped them, he pulled her into the grates. Angela waited until she saw his arms again and made her mind up. She waited off of this ship, she wanted to be back on earth. Running up and jumping into the arms was easy but gripping them was harder said than done. Her hands were sweaty, so when Dutch started pulling her up, she started slipping. She dug her long black nails into Dutch's skin and was drawn into the grate.

"Think you could have grown your nails longer?" Dutch asked.  
"Thanks for the save." Angela said.  
"Lets go, he'll be back soon." Suzanna said. "This way."

Angela followed Suzanna, Dutch and Michael followed behind her and she could hear the conversation between them. They crawled by many rooms, before they came upon the cafeteria. The grates here were small, Angela could tell that Dutch was going to have some trouble getting through them. Suzanna went through without trouble, so did Angela. Michael went slowly, looking down occassionally. Dutch followed, it was a tight squeeze but he made it. They were on the other side just in time. Faunt'ja and Ant'egi walked in with a basket full of fruit.

"So, will it be safe for her to eat these?" Ant'egi asked.  
"She should be able to eat them." Jaunt'ja replied. "But to be on the safe side..."  
"Lets ask father." Ant'egi finished.  
"What are my little girls doing?" Yolit'ger asked.  
"Father, are these safe for Ang'liton to eat?" Ant'egi asked.  
"Yes my dear they are." Yolit'ger said. "But I'd better..."  
"Please father let us." Jaunt'ja pleaded.  
"With me by your side you are allowed." Yolit'ger said.

Angela's heart skipped a beat, she saw her father and her two sisters walking out of the cafeteria and towards the room that she had been in almost five minutes before. Suzanna had to push her to get moving, she had no feeling in her arms or legs. Rounding a corner, she heard a roar. They knew she wasn't in the room and they were now looking for her. Dutch and Michael assembled themselves, they were now on each side of her.

"We'd better get out fast." Suzanna said.  
"Faster than fast." Angela said. "And we'd better do it now."

They crawled faster, and were almost out of the grates when a hand rammed in through the bottum and grabbed Angela's ankle. Angela screamed, the hand was her fathers and he looked angry. Dutch, acting fast, pulled his knife out and stabbed the green coloured hand. There was a roar of pain and the hand withdrew. With no need to be quiet, they raced through the grates and jumped down into the meeting room. Yolit'ger followed.

"Shit, guys get out of here." Angela exclaimed.  
"No, not without you." Suzanna said.

They started running around in circles, trying to tire Yolit'ger down. It didn't look to be working, Yolit'ger followed at a slow jog, hardly breathing hard at all. With a sigh, Angela broke the formation and ran down the corridor. Yolit'ger followed behind her, Dutch, Michael and Suzanna followed behind him screaming. Angela rounded a corner, to discover that it was a dead end. She turned around, and watched as Yolit'ger, proud and majestic as ever, walked towards her. He didn't get very far before he was brought down.

"The pods are over there." Suzanna said. "Good thinking Angela."  
"No problem." Angela said.  
"Hurry before this guy wakes up." Dutch said.  
"It won't be long." Michael exclaimed. "He's waking up now."

Racing through a hallway with many doors, they were hardly in the hangar when a roar was heard. Paeot'bi ran out and slammed his fist into Dutch's face, causing him to fall back into the wall. Michael tried punching Paeot'bi, but it was no use. He was swatted to a corner and lost conciousness. Suzanna and Angela huddled together, waiting for him to slap them. But before he could try, Yolit'ger walked in.

"Good job Paeot'bi." Yolit'ger said. "Two for the price of one."  
"I aim to please you father." Paeot'bi said. "What of the other female?"  
"I aim to keep her." Yolit'ger said. "More breeding chances."  
"Where shall I take them?" Paeot'bi asked.  
"Take Ang'liton and the other girl to my room." Yolit'ger said. "The two males should be taken to the cells."  
"Right away father." Paeot'bi saluted.  
"Right away father." Angela mocked. "You slime covered..."  
"Silence, you have no right to speak." Yolit'ger yelled.

* * *

Paeot'bi pushed Suzanna and Angela into Yolit'ger's room harshly, then he pulled Dutch and Michael on to the cells held in the bottum section of the ship. Angela sat down on the bed, shaking her head miserably. Suzanna looked up and saw that the grate that she and Angela had been pulled up an hour ago had been patched up. With a sigh, she lowered herself to the floor and started crying.

"All our hopes wasted." Suzanna said. "Why?"  
"Why what?" Angela asked.  
"Why didn't you fight back?" Suzanna demanded.  
"It would have been stupid to fight back." Angela said. "He out sizes and out strengths us ten to one."  
"Bull shit." Suzanna said. "Bull shit."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: _Thanks you for your review Oak Tree Woman. I am glad that you like my story. This chapter has to deal with another escape attempt. Please read and review._

* * *

"Have any more _brilliant_ plans?" Angela snarled. "That last one _was_ a _doozy_."  
"Are you done picking on me yet?" Suzanna asked. "I mean you aren't helping."  
"I told you before, there _is no_ helping in this situation." Angela said. "Haven't you figured that _out yet_?"  
"Listen, if we are going to get out alive we need your help." Suzanna said. "You need to swallow your pride."  
"Listen you, I'm getting _sick_ of your _mouth_." Angela snapped. 

Suzanna couldn't believe what she was hearing, Angela was giving up on trying to escape. Sighing to herself she sat herself on the bed and thought to herself what they were going to do. Obviously Angela wasn't going to be any help, so Dutch and Micahel would need to escape. Grunting, she stood up and walked towards the door, once there she started pushing it. It, of course, didn't budge.

_"Oh my goodness."_ Angela exclaimed. "Miss. muscles."  
"Okay, that is enough." Suzanna said. "Hey you are stronger than me."  
"Yeah so." Angela said.  
"Help me push the door." Suzanna ordered.  
"So I am now the one you order around huh." Angela said.

Placing her hands on the door, Angela took a mighty breath and heaved. The door budged just enough so that some light could be seen. Taking another deep breath, Angela and Suzanna tried again and had better success. The door was now half open, so Suzanna slipped out. Angela slipped slowly behind her, and looked around. The corridor was empty.

"Now lets find the jail cells." Angela said.  
"That's the spirit." Suzanna sighed. "Glad you are back."  
"It's good to _be_ back." Angela snarled. "Lets go."

They ran side by side down the corridor and into the hallways beyond. Turning a corner, they ran smack into Paeot'bi. Paeot'bi snarled and swiped his hand out at Angela's face, Angela ducked just in time. Racing around him, they reached the end of the hall and started desending the stairs down to the jail cells. Paeot'bi's roar was heard, it only made them go faster.

* * *

Sitting in the cell, Dutch clearly heard the roar of anger from above. Michael was sleeping, but luckily not heavily. He jumped up and and looked around fearfully. Another roar was heard, and it was closer than the first. There was a sound of banging, and they both walked towards it. Looking through the one small window, they saw Angela. Angela was pounding her way into the cell, the door denting so much that Michael was able to slip out. With Dutch's help, Angela pulled the door out of its hinges and he was free.

"How _did _you do _that_?" Michael exclaimed.  
"I'm a hybrid." Angela said. "I have _superior _strength."  
"I can get use to this." Dutch sighed.  
"Lets get out of here." Suzanna pleaded. "Peaot'bi is going to be rounding that corner in a few minutes."  
"Whose Paeot'bi?" Dutch asked.  
"My brother." Angela said.

Racing out from the bottum of the ship, they ran smack into Paeot'bi and Gareto'me. Gareto'me swiped at Angela and Angela ducked just in time. Dutch grabbed Paeot'bi and twisted his hands behind his back. Paeot'bi roared in pain, Angela ran towards them and kicked Paeot'bi down. Both Gareto'me and Paeot'bi were lying in pools of blood, but they were still breathing.

"Whose he?" Suzanna asked. "Another of your brothers?"  
"Yes, his name is Gareto'me." Angela said.  
"They sure do have strange names." Dutch sighed.  
"Gareto'me means strongly massive." Angela said. "And Paeot'bi means courageous soul."

Dutch and Michael carried Gareto'me into an open cell, Angela and Suzanna dragged Paeot'bi into the cell right behind them. They locked them in, and set off on the route that they were going before they encountered the two brothers. They ran up the stairs and into the cafeteria for the second time, they stopped before they ran into the meeting hall though. Yolit'ger was sitting in a chair, surrounded by his children.

* * *

"Ant'egi, you are a good girl." Yolit'ger said.  
"Thank you father." Ant'egi exclaimed.  
"Where's Paeot'bi and Gareto'me?" Faunt'ja asked.  
"I sent them to feed the prisoners." Yolit'ger said.  
"Should I go held them father?" Yobis'co asked.  
"No, they can take care of it." Yolit'ger said. "They are big boys now."  
"Yes father." Yobis'co sighed.

Ant'egi was sitting between Yolit'ger's legs, her hands gently going up and down massaging him. His other daughters sat around him, some were messing around with his dreadlocks while the others touched his chest. His sons were sitting on the other side of the room, playing games that looked oddly like chess and checkers. Angela was looking from Yobis'co to Ant'egi. They both were young, probably only sixteen years old.

"Why is she _rubbing _him like that?" Suzanna asked. "That is _so_ nasty."  
"Imagine a lion's pride." Angela said. "This is exactly like one."  
"So they are acting like lions." Suzanna sighed. "Wait, I thought males _were_ suppost to leave the pride _when _they matured."  
"No, this is somewhat different." Angela said. "Males stick with their fathers, same as the females."  
"How _many _females _does_ this guy _have_?" Dutch asked. "It must _be a lot_."  
"It is, I think my father has a _number_ of females." Angela said. "I think he has _fifty_."  
"He's got a sex life." Michael said. "Wait _how_ do _you_ know _this_?"  
"I read up on him." Angela said.

There was a deafening roar from below and they all jumped, Paeot'bi and Gareto'me were awake and were asking for help. Yolit'ger sat up straight, Ant'egi moved away and sat herself beside him. He started towards them but stopped when he heard Yobis'co growl. Turning slowly, he looked at his young son with wild eyes. Michael, Dutch, Suzanna and Angela could tell that the youngster was in trouble.

_"What is the problem now?"_ Yobis'co growled. "You'd think your oldest sons..."  
"_Yobis'co_, quiet yourself." Yolit'ger hissed. "No more."  
"Help, help us." Paeot'bi screamed.  
"We're locked inside a cell." Gareto'me screamed.  
"Yobis'co, you and Colis'nao go help Paeot'bi and Gareto'me." Yolit'ger sighed.

Angela stiffened, two of her brothers were walking right towards them and they didn't have a chance to back away and hide. Colis'nao was a tall male Yautja with copper coloured scaly skin and yellow eyes. His dreadlocks were blond and he had a muscular chest and arms. He was slender in his waist. Yobis'co looked like a shrimp, he was short and had equally short red dreadlocks. His eyes were orange. Michael pulled her to the right and flattened her to the wall. Yobis'co and Colis'nao walked past them without seeing or hearing them breathing.

"Thanks, I owe ya." Angela sighed.  
"I think we need to move." Suzanna said.  
"Where to?" Dutch asked. "They have the only escape blocked."  
"That big male sure does love his children." Michael said.  
"Which can give us an advantage." Angela said.  
"What do you mean?" Michael asked.  
"You still have your gun right?" Angela asked.  
"Yes, and so does Dutch." Michael said.  
"Give me one, and some ammo." Angela said. "We'll injure one of the youngsters."  
"That isn't a good plan, here comes Paeot'bi and Gareto'me." Dutch sighed.

Paeot'bi and Gareto'me ran into the meeting hall followed closely by Yobis'co and Colis'nao. Yolit'ger sat himself down in his chair and looked up at his two sons with glazed eyes. Paeot'bi was bleeding badly on his arm, Dutch had punctured his elbow with his knife and it was pouring blood all over the place. It looked to be very painful. Gareto'me was bleeding badly on his head, a large gash wound and one of his mandibles was almost pulled off. Yolit'ger was starring at them with worried eyes.

"What happened?" Yolit'ger gasped.  
"Angela has escaped again." Paeot'bi exclaimed. "The two man humans are with her."  
_"What!"_ Yolit'ger roared. "Everyone stay in this room, I'll deal with this situation."  
"Are you sure father?" Gareto'me asked.  
"Yeah we can help you." Paeot'bi said.  
"You two stay here, get cleaned up." Yolit'ger said. "Then get yourselves to bed."  
"Yes father." Paeot'bi sighed.  
"We obey father." Gareto'me sighed.

* * *

Angela felt the anger rising inside of herself, she wanted to teach her father a lesson. Dutch was holding onto her arm, pulling her alongside the wall. Yolit'ger ran out of the meeting hall, his eyes were glazed and ready for the attack. Michael and Suzanna were looking at the skulls that adourned his belt and chest. They were all different colours, the biggest being bleach white and the smallest being solid black.

"Come on, lets go." Dutch gasped.  
"Before he comes back." Micahel said. "And sees us."  
_"I ought to injure him worth an inch of his life."_ Angela exclaimed._ "Let me go."_

Angela wrenched her arms from Dutch's grasp and ran into the meeting hall. Michael, Suzanna and Dutch followed closely at her side. When they were in the room, all of the youngsters started crying and running around. Angela raised the gun up high and shot Paeot'bi in the leg. He fell with a loud scream, Gareto'me ran towards them with savage movements. Before he could touch Angela, Angela shot him in the leg. He crashed to the ground in a puddle of both his and Paeot'bi's blood. Angela, smiling, ran towards the exist followed by Dutch, Michael and Suzanna. They were hardly out before Yolit'ger raced in roaring.

* * *

Hearing about his daughters escape, Yolit'ger felt anger rising inside of him. He needed to teach his daughter who was boss around here, and he needed to do it quickly. Before he was down in the jail cells, he heard his childrens screams of pain. Tracing his stpes back, he raced into the meeting hall to see Paeot'bi and Gareto'me on the floor huddled in a puddle of blood. He walked towards Paeot'bi, and saw that there was a gun wound to his kneecap. Gareto'me had a similiar wound.

"Who did this to you?" Yolit'ger asked worridly.  
"Angela ran in with a gun." Paeot'bi gasped.  
"And she shot them." Ant'egi yelled. "She shot them."  
"She was followed by the two man humans and that woman." Faunt'ja said.  
"I'll deal with Angela later, first lets get you to cleaned." Yolit'ger gasped.

Angela watched as her father picked Paeot'bi up, he carried him towards his chair and set him in it. Walking away, he returned a few moments later with a medicomp. He placed that down by a table and went back to retreive Gareto'me. He did the same thing only he placed Gareto'me in a chair that had been set up right beside his own. Angela watched as he opened the medicomp and took out a blue liquid. He started fixing their wounds. When he was done, he carried them to their rooms. Ant'egi and the others followed.

"We now have clearance." Angela said.  
"Yeah, but now we have to find a way off before he gets to us." Dutch said.  
"This going to be harder than we think." Michael sighed.  
"Much harder." Suzanna added.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: _I am not very good at making stories like this. I think I'm going to retire from writing this for awhile, and write a few more chapters of my other story. Please read and review this story, I know there is room for improvement._

* * *

Angela raced out into the pod control tower and punched in a few codes. An alarm went off and she saw many more of her brothers running out to stop their attemped escaped. She noticed three as the oldest of Yolit'ger's sons. Zarein'set, a tall Yautja with massive muscle to his shoulders, arms and legs, yet slender chested, ran towards the tower. He had blond dreadlocks and yellow eyes. She pressed another button, and a net shot out and he was caught inside it. Sarilo'si, a tall male with a slender chest and waist stood up and looked at her through is one eye. He had lost the left one during a fight with her a few months ago. He had red dreadlocks and his one eye was brown. Cabic'sico, a tall male Yautja with blond dreadlocks and orange eyes, backed away with fear filled eyes. 

_"Dutch, watch out."_ Angela screamed.

It was too late, Danjo'loto slammed his fist into his jaw and he fell down to the floor sleeping soundly. Michael was picked up and thrown to the opposite wall were his arm snapped. Suzanna was picked up and thrown into an awaiting cage. Angela shook her head, her older brother was too much of a threat to her. Danjo'loto was a tall Yautja with black dreadlocks and black eyes. He had a massively muscled chest and legs. His arms and legs were slender, but powerful.

"Come down slowly sister." Danjo'loto ordered.  
"No, you come up." Angela yelled down.  
"Then you..." Danjo'loto started.  
"Leave her to me." Yolit'ger said.

Yolit'ger jumped up and grabbed the towers ladder. He climbed up quickly and plopped himself down infront of her with a roar. Angela backed away fearfully, but then she remembered what he had done to her friends. With a roar, she raced towards him and they both fell out of the tower. She landed on top of him, and started punching left and right. He stood up gracefully, and brought his hand swiftly down and smacked Angela's cheek. She landed a few feet away, but she didn't lose conciousnes. Standing up, she ran towards him again, her teeth ready to tear his flesh. Before she could even get to him though, she felt her body being thrown up into the air. She landed right back where she had ended before. Only this time she landed on her side. She spat out blood, and finally her vision blurred.

* * *

"Angel, are you alright?" Suzanna asked.  
"Huh...what?" Angela stammered. "Where am I?"  
"We were taken and thrown into a jail cell." Suzanna said. "Now we are in Yolit'ger's room."  
"I tried..." Angela sighed. "I tried but I failed."  
"You did well, you could have beaten him." Suzanna said.  
"Please stop filling my head with false hope." Angela said. "It doesn't work."  
"It'll never work." Yolit'ger exclaimed.

Yolit'ger had carried Angela into the jail cell a few hours ago with fury gathering itself in his body. His two sons; Paeot'bi and Gareto'me, were sleeping soundly in their rooms. Danjo'loto, Zarein'set and Sarilo'si had been walking behind him, making sure that she wasn't going to wake up and try to fight her way down to the floor. Cabic'sico had decided to walk into the cafeteria, he was running on nervous energy.

"Now that you are awake..." Yolit'ger started.  
"Where did you take Dutch and Michael?" Angela demanded.  
"Your man friends are being held in chains." Yolit'ger snarled. "In the cells below."  
"You let them go or I'll..." Angela started.  
"Young lady, you need to watch your tongue." Yolit'ger snapped.  
"What do you want with us?" Suzanna asked.  
"Right now I'm going to take you to see your brothers." Yolit'ger snarled. "You are going to apologize to them."  
"Make me slime toad." Angela snapped.  
"I will if I have to." Yolit'ger snarled.

Yolit'ger without saying another word, grabbed Angela by the arm and pulled her out of the room. Suzanna tried to follow, but the door was slammed before she could do a thing. Angela's screams of protest rang throughout the halls, she could tell that her father was angry enough to spank her. Sighing, Suzanna sat herself on the bed and waited. She whistled as she waited.

"We'll first see Paeot'bi." Yolit'ger snarled.

Paeot'bi was lying in his bed, his leg held up by a sling. When he saw Angela, he snarled and tried to get up. Yolit'ger walked quickly towards him and laying a hand on his shoulder, he silenced him. Paeot'bi looked up at Angela with hate filled eyes. Yolit'ger was looking at her with the same expression on his face, he was ordering her with his eyes to apologize. Standing up straight, she took on a mean stance.

"Say you are sorry." Yolit'ger ordered.  
"Make me." Angela snarled.  
"Do it, don't make me use this." Yolit'ger growled. He held up a whip.  
"Please sister, please apologize." Paeot'bi pleaded. "I wish to not hold a grudge with you."  
"You'll be holding a grudge for a long time." Angela snapped. "I'm silenced."  
"Then you force me." Yolit'ger hissed.

Walking towards her, she saw him raise the whip up. It looked very much like a bull whip, only the long leather strap had barbs of pointed edges. The handle was golden and the leather was satin black. She tried to move away, but it was no use. Yolit'ger swung the whip and it connected with her buttocks. She squealed in pain.

* * *

Dutch heard the screaming, but he knew he couldn't do anything about it. The chains that were holding his arms and legs to the wall were big and strong. The cuff links that held his feet and hands to the wall were tightly cutting into his skin. He was held an inch from the floor, and he could tell that Michael was in the same position. Although Michael didn't have chains criss crossing his chest. One of Angela's brothers had thrown in some food a few minutes ago, he was a tall muscular fellow with red dreadlocks and his one eye was brown.

"I hope Angela is okay." Dutch whimpered.  
"From all the screaming from above, I doubt it." Michael sighed.  
"She's in a world of hurt." someone said.

Michael turned his head around and his eyes widened. Chained up to the wall was Jacob George Hood. Dutch's eyes widened and he lost conciousness for the fifth time that day. Michael turned away, he didn't want to see the guy. It made him want to throw up just looking at the boy. Jacob was torn to pieces, his chest and arm was bleeding badly. It looked like he was missing a finger.

"Angela, she will get worse than I." Jacob said.  
"What are you doing here?" Michael asked.  
"Snuck into the ship after you two." Jacob said. "I had to try to confront my fears."  
"We're in a lot of trouble." Michael sighed. "All of us."

* * *

Angela huddled to the far off wall, her back was bleeding badly. Yolit'ger stood above her and was smiling. She had cried out her apology after he had slapped her in the face. Paeot'bi was leaning over, with a cloth. Angela was looking at it, her eyes were glazed and hurting. Taking the cloth, she rubbed them, she started crying again when she felt her fathers hand on her shoulder.

"Now you stop that." Yolit'ger said. "You are stronger than that."  
_"I hate you."_ Angela cried._ "I hate you."  
_"Poor child, you will learn the hard way." Yolit'ger sighed.

Angela was pulled to her feet and dragged out of the room. Paeot'bi waved goodbye, saying he would see her again soon. Yolit'ger pulled her along, his nails digging into her soft flesh under her arms. They came up to another door, Angela guessed it was Gareto'me's room. Yolit'ger confirmed her suspitions when he threw her in. Gareto'me was sitting up in his bed, his leg heavily bandaged and held up in a sling. He snarled at her.

"Now, apologize." Yolit'ger ordered.

Angela started crying again, her father had pushed her towards Gareto'me. She could feel the tears falling down her face, and cleaning the dirt caked onto it. There were tear streaks going down her face, ending at her neck. Gareto'me was looking at her with fury filled eyes. Before Yolit'ger could stop him, he reached over and slapped her across the jaw.

"Now Gareto'me," Yolit'ger sighed. "That wasn't nice."  
"Neither was what she did to me." Gareto'me snarled.  
"Ang'liton, apologize." Yolit'ger said.  
"I...I'm sorry." Angela yelled. "But I'll do it again if I have the chance."

Yolit'ger, when he heard that, raised the whip and swung it hard. It made a loud smacking sound across Angela's already bleeding back. Angela screamed and tried to get up. She collapsed, and remained still. She didn't want to be whipped, but she felt that Yolit'ger was just beginning. Swallowing her pride, she raised her head and saw Yolit'ger's hand grip her arm.

_"Now lets go."_ Yolit'ger snarled.

He led her back through the hallways, and threw her into his room. Suzanna gasped when she saw Angela's condition. Angela's shirt was in shreds and her back was bleeding badly. There was a long slice wound to her buttocks and she was crying. Slowly walking towards her, Suzanna grabbed a sponge and a pail of water. Angela looked up and stopped crying.

* * *

Michael couldn't stand it anymore, he had heard Angela's screams of torture grow with intense fear growing in his chest. His and Jacob's chains had been cut a few minutes before. Dutch's chains were loosened, but he was still connected to the wall. Dutch was shaking his head, he couldn't take the screaming anymore. He wondered if he was going to get out of here alive. They all were wondering if they would get out alive.

"Why would your father do such a thing?" Suzanna asked. "He's terrible."  
_"I hate him."_ Angela repeated._ "I hate him."  
_"I'd hate him too." Suzanna said.

The door was opened and Danjo'loto ran in. He grabbed Angela by her waist and carried her out. Suzanna tried to follow again, but the door was slammed in her face. She could tell that her nose was broken. She heard Angela's yells of pain, Danjo'loto was obviously not a forgiving guy.

* * *

Angela was carried into a different room and thrown into a medical bed. Her father stood above her, looking down at her with angry eyes. She turned away, she didn't want to see him. The sheer sight of him made her want to cry again. Yolit'ger reached his hands out and started working on her still bleeding back. She screamed when he touched the long whip lash that went from her left shoulder to her lower back.

"You need to calm yourself." Yolit'ger sighed. "I'm not going to hurt you."  
"Like you didn't hurt me with the whip." Angela snapped.  
"That was different, you needed discipline." Yolit'ger hissed.

Pulling her up, he took her to a new room. This was his backup bedroom chambers, and it suited the purpose for holding his daughter. There was no way for her to escape. Gently placing her on the bed, he sang. Although he wasn't a very good singer, it worked. Angela was fast asleep in five minutes. Smiling to himself, he walked towards his other room and the girl that was still in it.

* * *

Suzanna heard the door open and turned, she expected to see Angela thrown in but she didn't expect to see Yolit'ger. He walked towards her with his hands out stretched, she tried to move away but he was too fast. Throwing her on the bed, he stripped her of every piece of clothing she had on. She started screaming when she understood what his intentions were. She tried to jump up, but he pressed himself onto her.

* * *

Michael heard the screaming again, but it wasn't Angela's. It was Suzanna's. He jumped up, and pulling himself to the door he started pounding on it. Dutch followed, he had escaped from his bonds, and he started slamming his fists into the metal door. Jacob picked up a metallic pole and started hitting the door with it. They dented the door enough for Jacob to squeeze through. He then opened the door and they escaped.

_"Lets go and save Suzanna."_ Dutch screamed.  
"And lets do it quick." Michael said.

Racing up the stairs and through the corridors was easy, all they had to do was follow the screaming. Five mintues after their escape from the cell, they stood infront of the door that Suzanna and Angela had been thrown in two hours ago. Dutch quickly opened the door and ran in. He stopped dead center, Michael and Jacob ran right into him.

"Get him off of me please." Suzanna pleaded.

Dutch ran over and punched Yolit'ger in the face, Yolit'ger fell flat and unconcious to the floor. Suzanna collected her clothes and quickly placed them on. She then followed Dutch and the others out of the room and into the hallway. She led them to the left, following the blood trail that Angela had left fifteen minutes before. The trail ended at a door, slowly they opened it.

"Angel, were are you?" Suzanna called out.  
"Are you crazy?" Jacob exclaimed. "They'll hear you."  
_"So what."_ Suzanna snarled.  
"Here, I'm in here."

* * *

Angela heard the pounding footsteps before she heard the screaming. It was Suzanna and she sounded scared. Pounding on the door, she screamed out. She wanted off of this ship, she wanted to be back on earth and away from her father. She couldn't believe that her father was a savage beast. When the door was opened, her fears were confirmed.

"To the pod room." Angela said.

Running through the hallways, Angela heard the bells of freedom ringing in her ears. They were finally going to escape and there was no sign of her father to stop them. Rounding a corner, they saw that the pod room was empty. They picked an orange pod, climbed in and set off. Angela breathed a sigh of relief, she was free. But before they lifted out of the ship, she saw Danjo'loto running in. He looked pissed, luckily they were already out and into space.

_"We'll catch you again."_ Danjo'loto snarled.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: _I lied, I'm not yet ready to continue my other story yet. This chapter gives an exciting twist to the story line, where another of my characters comes into focus. Continue reading and reviewing please._

* * *

They landed on Earth a few hours later, all five were tired and hurting in one way or another. Dutch had a long scratch on his chest that looked like it was getting infected. Jacob was missing his index finger, his chest was ripped open and he had a broken arm. Suzanna had multiple scratches to her buttocks and privetal region. Angela's back and buttocks were still bleeding but not as badly as before. Besides their sorry state, they were jumping for joy when they landed in Colorado. 

"We need to seek medical attention quickly." Angela said. "Hospital's this way."

They stole a blue pickup truck and headed towards Colorado Springs, where Little Rock hospital was. Driving at fifty miles, they arrived an hour later. Rushing in, they got the doctors to fix them up. Jacob's wounds were the worse of them all, he required surgery so they left him there. Suzanna decided she had had enough, so she headed for the border. Dutch and Michael stayed with Angela, they knew that her father was coming for her, and they wanted to help her in any way possible.

"We need to head for some caves or something like that." Dutch said.  
"Caves, no tunnels." Michael exclaimed.  
"We need to get near the ocean." Angela said. "So that when they eventually find us we can jump in and swin away."  
"Can they swim?" Michael asked.  
"Somewhat, but not in deep water." Angela sighed. "I can hardly swim in deep water."  
"That plan won't work." Dutch said. "Lets go to Wyoming."  
"Yeah, that's a good place to go." Michael said.  
"Lets go." Angela said.

They stole another car, this time an ugly red van that was rusted beyond rusted. Angela had to hot wire it, which was pretty easy for her to do since she had learned about it almost seven years ago in college. Dutch pulled the car out of its parking place and drove it west towards a rumble down town on the outskirts of Wyoming. During their trip, since the stupid radio was broken, they got information from Angela.

"Tell us, how many brothers and sisters you have." Dutch asked.  
"From the records I snuck out of the history cabinets, possibly fifty." Angela sighed.  
"From different females right?" Michael asked.  
"He's had over a hundred mates." Angela said. "Why are you asking me,_ I don't know!_"  
"How old is your father?" Dutch asked.  
"Three hundred and fifty years old." Angela exclaimed.  
"Ouch, old guy." Michael said.  
"Technically, he's young in Yautja standards." Angela sighed. "The oldest Yautja in the records was over a thousand years."  
"Double ouch." Dutch exclaimed.  
"What's a Yautja?" Michael asked.  
"My father is a Yautja." Angela sighed. "Same as the ones you two killed."  
"How old are your brothers and sisters?" Michael asked.  
"Ranging in ages of a hundred years to fifty years." Angela said. "The youngest is a female."  
"Figures." Michael sighed.

They parked the ugly van outside the run down town and climbed out. The town really was a dump, buildings leaning dangerously and glass all over the place. There was a door that stood ajar and Angela walked into it. Although the town looked deserted, the place looked as if it hadn't been left behind for long. Food, water and blankets were on counters and shelves on one side of the store with weapons on the other. Angela pulled a can of peaches out and opened it. She walked out and gave it to Dutch.

"Where'd you get this?" Dutch asked.  
"Over there in that store." Angela said. "Everything we need and more."  
"Take us there." Michael ordered.  
"Think you're to good to say please." Angela snapped. "Come on."

Dutch pulled cans of fruits and vegettables from the shelves and placed them in a box, Angela pulled blankets and ammuntion down from their hooks and tossed them in a suitcase she had found in a back room, Michael took every weapon the store had and stuffed them into the van. Before they left, they made sure the town didn't have anything else that they might need. There was nothing but a diary and a little stuffed bear, of which Angela took with her. At dusk, they started off again.

"Why did you bring that thing?" Michael asked.  
"Somethings are more important when written" Angela said. "Plus, I like the bear."  
"I suppose your going to sleep with it." Dutch said.  
"To calm my nerves yes." Angela said. "You two, I suppose, are sleeping with those weapons close."  
"Correct." Dutch sighed.

Angela opened the diary, the first twenty pages were about a child of nineteen years writing about school, her friends and family. But the next few were about something else, something that made her blood run cold. The diary was dated ninteen ninety-nine, seven years ago, and it had been last written in on January fifth of two thousand six.

_August 20, 2005_

_Creatures of strength and agility ran amoke the town yesterday looking for a girl named Angela Irene. They kill anyone that gets in their way, my father is missing and I believe dead. I am not afraid though, the creatures aren't looking to hurt but to find the girl. All children and woman are to stay inside, a court mashall was sent in yesterday to analyse the situation and died._

_September 30, 2005_

_These creatures have killed every man in the town, no one is safe. My brothers and sisters are all missing and I keep hearing this scratching noise at the door. I decided to lock myself in the house, the creatures want to kill all witnesses, I think I am the only one left. The leader is a tall male with blond dreadlocks and orange eyes. He seems to be the father of the ones that have attacked my town._

_November 29, 2005_

_My worst fears were confirmed yesterday when I had to relocate quickly to the store across from my house. I locked myself in just before one of the creatures could smack my head off of my shoulders. These creatures mean to kill us all, I wish this Angela Irene person safety. I will surely not live long, I am bleeding badly on my back._

_December 30, 2005_

_Finally some peace, the military was able to come in and injure a few of the creatures. I discovered that everyone; man, woman and child, is dead. I am the only one left. I was able to escape into a tent that held food and water, I cannot wait to get away from this place. I hate it here. I am to be airlifted out in a month._

_January 5, 2006_

_I was wrong, I am now lying down on the floor of this stinking cabin dying. The leader took out a spear and sliced my guts out. I don't have long, I just have a few minutes. Please Angela Irene, whomever you are, please get away to safety. These creatures are looking for you and will not stop. They will kill anyone that gets in their way, even loved ones._

"That town was hit." Angela said. "Everyone was killed."  
"Huh?" Dutch asked. "How you know that?"  
"This diary, my father killed them all." Angela sighed. "The men, women and even the children."  
"I hate to stop this tear jerking moment, but I think they found us." Michael said.

* * *

Yolit'ger traveled quickly towards Earth, his son Paeot'bi at his side helping him along the way. Anger was boiling down quickly within them all, Ang'liton had done it now. She had stopped their plans and had escaped. Gareto'me was still in bed, his leg hadn't completely healed and he was having a fever. Three of Yolit'ger's children had armed themselves for the hunt, they were his best sons.

"Elico'lic, I want you and your brothers to be extra careful." Yolit'ger said. "Just catch her."  
"What about the other humans?" Elico'lic asked. "The female and the two males?"  
"Kill em." Yolit'ger ordered. "All I want is Ang'liton."  
"I will obey father." Elico'lic saluted.  
"Father, she might be armed." Comps'itae said. "And deadlier than ever."  
"Just don't hurt her." Yolit'ger said. "Disarm but do not harm."  
"I obey." Comps'itae saluted.  
"Gile'der, are you listening?" Yolit'ger asked.  
"Yes father." Gile'der said.

They had their coordinates, Ang'liton was traveling quickly towards the town that they had been at before. Yolit'ger quickened the pace, he wanted to get her and take her from the planet and bring her to his own. She belonged on his planet, not this one. She was born on his planet, and world die on his planet. She would give birth to numerous children sired by him on his planet. She would be very happy living on his planet.

"Set a course and follow that red dot." Yolit'ger said. "I'm relaying information to the elders."  
"Right away father." Paeot'bi saluted.

Walking down the hallway and turning he headed for his fallen sons room. He was worried about Gareto'me, more worried than ever before. Gareto'me had always been a great warrior, but whatever Ang'liton had done to him was taking a nasty turn for the worse. Opening the door, he walked in. Gareto'me was in the same position he was in before, lying on his back looking blankly up at the ceiling.

"Gareto'me?" Yolit'ger said. "Gareto'me wake up."

Gareto'me didn't budge, he stayed in the same position he was in. Yolit'ger walked over quickly and checked his pulse, it was low yet he was breathing. Sighing, he punched a button and an emergency pod opened in the pod room. Carrying Gareto'me's lifeless body, he walked towards it. Placing the still body of his son on the cushion of the pod, he kissed his forhead. Closing the pod, he watched as his son floated towards his planet.

"High elder come in please." Yolit'ger sighed. "We have a situation here."  
"What is it Yolit'ger?" Elder Yeron'eri asked.  
"One day from now my son Gareto'me will be landing on planet Dacopse." Yolit'ger said. "He is badly injured."  
"We'll be waiting." Elder Yeron'eri said.  
"Also had contact with Ang'liton." Yolt'ger sighed. "She is the cause for his ill health."  
"Capture and contain only Yolit'ger." Elder Yeron' eri said. "Do not harm yet."  
"I obey." Yolit'ger said. "Please take good care of my son."  
"We'll do all we can for him." Elder Yeron'eri assured him.

* * *

Angela felt her heart skip a beat, that wasn't a pod for landing, it was an emergency pod that transported badly ill or injured Yautja's to the home world. It traveled fast, and would probably land on her father's planet within a day. She wondered who was in the pod, Paeot'bi or maybe Gareto'me. She felt tears falling down her cheeks, although she didn't know them that well, she loved them a lot.

"We need to hurry." Angela said.  
"Here, you take over." Dutch said. "I'm tired."  
"Why me?" Angela sighed. "Can we stop by this payphone?"  
"Why?" Dutch asked.  
"I need to call someone." Angela sighed.

Dutch slowly pulled the van over and allowed Angela to get out. She walked towards the phone and punched in a specially coded number that she had never used in her life. It was the number of her superior, the real Angela Irene. There was a pause that seemed like forever, then the line was picked up. Angela was on the other end and she sounded pissed.

"Whomever this is make it quick." Angela Irene snarled. "This line wasn't meant to be connected."  
"Angel, it's me." Wendy Pepocorn said. "It's Wendy Pepocorn."  
"Wendy, were are you?" Angela gasped. "Are you alright?"  
"In Wyoming." Wendy said. "We need your help."  
"Where have you been for the last few days?" Angela asked.  
"I have been with your father." Wendy sighed. "Yolit'ger has found us I'm afraid."  
"Shit." Angela cursed. "Go towards sector twelve and stay there until I arrive."  
"Will do." Wendy said. "What about Dutch and Michael?"  
"Continue with our plan." Angela said. "Keep pretending to be me."  
"Righto boss." Wendy sighed. "Over and out."


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: _Watch for a quote from Jurassic Park in this chapter, thanks for the review Oak Tree Woman._

* * *

Wendy drove the ugly van into sector 12, a large expanse of large with tall structures that looked like cabins that were made of metal and wood. There was one particular cabin, with a parking lot, that she headed towards. Dutch and Michael were sleeping, and by the time they would be awake the real Angela would be in tow. Wendy would no longer be involved with this whole affair. This was Angela's situation, her problem, and she needed to either fix it or go with it. 

"Angel, I'm glad to see you." Wendy said.  
"I too am glad to see you." Angela hissed.  
"What's wrong?" Wendy asked. "Are you mad at me?"  
"I'm mad at myself for having to replace you." Angela said. "I didn't want it to be this way."  
"I know, I know." Wendy sighed. "So, I guess we'd better do this thing."  
"Yes, and quickly." Angela said. "As soon as they see me stand, they'll know..."  
"Just be careful." Wendy said. "Promise me."  
"I promise." Angela sighed.

Michael was the first to notice that Angela didn't look the same. Her hair, which had been dark red, was now a lighter shade of red and her eyes were shinier. He also noticed that she had no scar wounds to her back, but there was one wound to her left eye. It went all the way from her eyebrow to the top of her cheek, and it was a light pink in colour. Dismissing those things from his mind, he went back to sleep.

"It's about time you woke up." Angela rasped.  
"Afternoon Angel." Dutch yawned.  
"What's for breakfast?" Michael asked.  
"Eggs and ham." Angela hissed. "The ham is plentiful for all three of us."  
"I'm more interested in the eggs." Dutch sighed. "My stomach hurts."  
"Eggs for me too." Michael said. "Same reason."  
"Suit yourself, more for me." Angela rasped.

Michael watched as Angela took a big chunk of ham from the plate, it dripped sauce onto the floor and as she gulped it down the sauce dripped down past her chin. Within five minutes, the entire plate of ham was down her thought. She was now holding a jug of water, and drinking that down in one minute she belched. Dutch and Michael's mouths stood agape, they know knew that this was not the same girl that they had had before. It became evident when she stood. Angela stood a good six feet, seven inches tall and had good muscle to her legs, back and shoulders.

"You aren't..." Dutch began.  
"No, I'm not the girl you first saw." Angela rasped.  
"Who are you?" Michael asked.  
"I am the real thing baby." Angela hissed.  
"You are the real Angela Irene?" Michael gasped.  
"Prove it." Dutch exclaimed. "Prove that you are Angela."  
"Gotta knife on ya?" Angela asked.

Michael watched as Dutch pulled his swiss army knife out and gave it to Angela. Angela had rolled her pant leg up, the smooth white skin bright in the sunlight. Taking the knife, she sliced her leg above the kneecap and green blood came oozing out. Micahel and Dutch knew then that this was indeed Angela Irene. The other girl, the inposter Angela, had bled red blood and this one was bleeding green blood. Dutch took his knife back, Angela had cleaned it by rubbing it against her pant leg.

"Any more questions?" Angela asked.  
"No, well yes actually." Michael sighed.  
"Where are we going?" Dutch asked.  
"To the Yellowstone National Park." Angela rasped. "More cover and weapon useage."  
"I've never been there." Michael sighed.  
"Then you should be proud to be going there." Angela hissed. "Everyone onboard?"  
"Everyone that needs to be." Dutch said.  
"Lets go then." Michael exclaimed.

Angela drove the ugly van five miles, then it decided to break down on them. Cursing, Angela grabbed everything she could and wrapped them in canvas. Dutch and Michael carried three canvas sacks each, while Angela carried the rest. They traveled up into a nearby town where Angela hot wired a truck that looked somewhat new. It was a green Ford truck with a dark green blue tailgate and matching green and black dice. Dutch decided he wanted to stay in the back, Michael though wanted to sit in the front of the truck beside Angela.

"So, do you know about the injured brother?" Michael asked.  
"Gareto'me, yes I heard." Angela hissed. "I been keeping tabs on his condition."  
"Has he died?" Dutch asked.  
"No, thank goodness no." Angela snarled. "He's back on father's ship."  
"Oh great, now we need to worry about him." Dutch sighed.  
"He's a great fighter, but I got to know some of his weaknesses." Angela hissed.  
"Why do you keep hissing, growling and snarling when you speak to us?" Michael asked.  
"Yeah, are you mad at us for something?" Dutch asked.  
"It's the Yautja blood in me." Angela hissed. "My language is somewhat different than yours."  
"How many brothers..." Michael started.  
"I have a hundred and three brothers." Angela hissed.  
"And how many..." Dutch started.  
"I have fifty-nine sisters." Angela hissingly replied.  
"Your father is sure a woman's man." Michael sighed.  
"All from different consorts." Angela hissed. "Many have died during childbirth."  
"He's interbreeds with his daughters right?" Dutch asked.  
"Yes, when they become mature enough he does." Angela snarled. "No more questions."

* * *

Yolit'ger looked out the window of the control tower in his ship with a frown on his wisened face. His son, Gareto'me, had returned a few days ago with minimal support for his leg. Paeot'bi had welcomed his brother back with welcome arms, as did many of his sons. But his daughters were another story. Ant'egi and Faunt'ja had welcomed Gareto'me back with loving hugs of support, while his oldest daughter Rail'iagita had tried to injure him farther. His youngest daughter, Loa'moti, had jumped up into Gareto'me's arms happily.

"Paeot'bi, what have you on that screen over there?" Yolit'ger asked.

Paeot'bi was sitting in a swivel chair alongside his father looking into a long chute. Right now the chute's image was clear, no winds or bad weather to stop them. There was a smaller map to the side of the image and he looked at that next. A red dot was moving slowly towards the huge state known as Washington. He inlarged the image, then pushing himself back he stretched. He was cramped in a small space, and his big body was beginning to grow even bigger.

"They are moving towards Washington state." Paeot'bi sighed.  
"Yellowstone, probably going towards Yellowstone." Yolit'ger said.  
"What's Yellowstone father?" Mal'ikob'ico asked.  
"A large piece of land were all types of animals roam, full of trees and mountains to the west and north." Yolit'ger said.  
"She thinks she's going to trap us in." Paeot'bi said.  
"But she won't, there are places in Yellowstone that are big enough to land this ship in." Yolit'ger said.

Mal'ikob'ico, one of Yolit'ger's oldest sons, was a tall guy with blondish red dreadlocks and glossy black eyes. He had a lot of muscle on his arms, legs, chest, back and shoulders while his waist and stomach area was smooth and slender. He had copper coloured scaly skin, darker in some places and lighter in others. His forhead was very colourful; black, red and different shades of violet cross crossed every where.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Michael asked.  
"No, not yet." Angela snarled.  
"Can we stop?" Dutch asked. "I think me and Michael need a bathroom visit."  
"Alright, but make it quick." Angela snapped.

Stopping the truck, Michael and Dutch jumped out and raced towards the two bushes on the side of the road. While they were urinating, they heard weird chirups and clicking noises to their right. When they walked back to the truck, the chiruping was replaced with a hiss. Michael jumped, they were far away from Yellowstone, and there were no bears or any other animal known to science to make chiruping, clicking and hissing noises at once.

"How far are we from Yellowstone?" Michael asked.  
"Twenty-seven miles, why?" Angela hissingly asked.  
"I think we'd better go." Dutch said. "We heard chiruping, clicking and hissing noises."  
_"Bunch of babies."_ Angela thought.

Dutch, who was sitting in the back of the truck, saw the creature first. It was one of Angela's brothers and he was racing out towards them. He banged his hands against the back of the window and Angela started off. Dutch watched as the Yautja kept up, the creature didn't fall back nor gain ground on them. Michael was looking through the rear view mirror, and he saw the creature as clear as day. Luckily for him, Angela's rear view mirror was missing and she couldn't see him.

"Think you can pound on the window anymore Dutch?" Angela snarled.  
"Well it got you going didn't it?" Dutch snarled back.  
"Must go faster." Michael said.  
"What's our hurry?" Angela hissed.  
"Oh nothing really." Dutch said. "It's just one of your brothers is following us."  
_"WHAT!"_ Angela roared.

Pulling the truck to the curve, Angela jumped out and turning slowly she saw her brother clearly. She had bumped her head while getting out and it hurt, her ankle, she was sure, was broken and she knew that her brother sensed these things. She didn't know who he was, but she did know that he was a threat. He was atleast eight feet tall and was walking towards her quickly. Michael's screams drove her back into the parked truck and she drove off. There was a bump, and Dutch yelled. Michael had seen Angela's brother's hand smack down on the bumper, it was now lying in the middle of the road and her brother was walking away.

"That was close." Dutch gasped.  
_"What is your problem?"_ Michael exclaimed. _"You could have been caught."  
_"I was curious, I wanted to see who he was." Angela hissed.  
"Well, do you know?" Dutch asked.  
"I have _never _seen him before." Angela growled.

* * *

Hec'itos'lobo walked back to the ship, grinning from mandible to mandible, he had finally seen his younger sister and he was surprised at what he had witnessed. Ang'liton had acted dominating and determined, just like Yolit'ger, yet when she had heard the man's screaming she had retreated. Walking into the control tower, he grabbed his fathers shoulder and shook it. Yolit'ger did the same.

"Well, did you see her?" Yolit'ger asked.  
"Yes, more than what I thought." Hec'itos'lobo sighed. "Much more."  
"Did you manage to injure the vehicle she was driving?" Paeot'bi asked.  
"All I was able to do was slap the bumper off." Hec'itos'lobo sighed. "I failed."  
"You didn't fail, the bumper will give us a chance to catch up." Yolit'ger sighed. "Paeot'bi."  
"Yes father." Paeot'bi said.  
"Follow closely to their heels." Yolit'ger said. "I need some sleep."  
"I will obey father." Paeot'bi saluted.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: _Here we go, chapter 8. I hope to get three chapters up by tonight._

* * *

"So, why does your father have more boys rather than girls?" Michael asked.  
"Yeah, isn't it suppost to be the other way around?" Dutch exclaimed.  
"A hundred years ago, my father had numerous daughters." Angela rasped.  
"Then, why does he not have them now?" Michael asked.  
"Because of the virus." Angela hissed.  
"The virus?" Michael asked.  
"What virus?" Dutch asked. 

Angela was driving on the left side of the road, about three miles west of Yellowstone, and they had continued to joust up and down due to all of the rocks that had been blasted onto the road months ago. There was another road, a dirt road surrounded by trees and shrubbery, and she decided to take it. They were now alongside a crystal blue lake overlooking the grounds of Yellowstone. A deer jumped through the water with her calf and a moose scraped his horns against a trees trunk.

"Clan rules are that all offspring of the male stay with that clan, no matter what. But one day, in seventeen eighty-nine, one lone male from another clan asked another male of another clan to allow his daughter to break those rules and become his mate. The father said no, but the lone male persisted and one day, the daughter was deemed pregnant. The father of the daughter thought it was his, but it wasn't and when the child was born, the virus started. Like ants, it spread through each of the clans, even if the other clans weren't in contact with the lone male. Females began dropping babies left and right, then dying and a few hours later the children of those females would die. It got so bad, that there were almost no females around for breeding. That was until my father decided to take action." Angela hissed.  
"Okay, so a sexually transmitted disease swept through several clans." Michael said. "So what."  
"What did your father do?" Dutch asked.  
"It wasn't a sexually transmitted disease." Angela growled. "It was a virus that the lone male had way before he mated with the female of the fathers clan."  
"So, that means that he had other children right?" Dutch asked.  
"Yes, and when those reached sexual maturity they mated and passed the genes onto healthy clan members." Angela hissed.  
"This is beginning to make sense." Dutch sighed.  
"We had a similiar virus, the bubonic plague." Angela hissed. "It killed over a million in Europe alone."  
"The male mated with humans too?" Michael gasped.  
"Yes, when he came to earth for hunting." Angela rasped. "He raped women."  
"And their children passed the disease on." Michael sighed.

Michael shook his head, the entire affair with Angela had gone deeper then he had imagined. He had learned about the bubonic plague years ago while in middle and high school, but he had never heard about its cause. Dutch had learned that it was passed through rats and fleas that came through China with the mongol armies, but there was no mention of this in the history books. Although they had doubts about the story, they did believe it.

"My father decided to go find the lone male. To kill him and his children. But he couldn't save his own clan from the eminant doom while out on patrol of his lands. During one of these patrols the lone male walked into his villiage and raped one of his daughters. She died, many did. When my father returned, he found a good chunk of his daughters dead. His sons, whom where not of breeding age, were asked if they knew who did this and they told him that the lone male had raped all the dead daughters. With revenge in his heart, he set out following a trail. In the morning, he found the lone male and slit his throat." Angela hissed.  
"Ouch, he saved your...half...his..." Michael stammered.  
"Yes, he saved us all." Angela sighed.  
"But the damage had already been done." Dutch said.  
"Yes, they started rebuilding clans but it was never the same." Angela hissed. "Many of the females were dead, so they had to result to something different."  
"Humans." Dutch sighed.  
"Yes, they used humans and recieved new females." Angela growled. "These females, after a few generations, became full Yautja and saved the species. My father was the beginning of the whole affair."  
"Which is why he doesn't have so many females now." Dutch sighed. "Right?"  
"Wrong, many of his daughters are in his villiage." Angela hissed. "Jealously guarded by his sons."  
"What's stopping his sons from..." Michael started.  
"Disgraceful to their father, if he finds out, he'll casterate the offending male and he will make the female abort the pregnancy." Angela hissed.  
"Jeez, this sounds like real hard core stuff." Dutch sighed.  
"It is, and it gets better and better with every generation." Angela rasped. "The Yautja have jumped back into being the supreme species in the universe."  
"Yippee." Michael joked.  
"Yes, yippee." Angela growled.

* * *

Paeot'bi watched as the trees flew past, he had applied the cloaking device a few moments before to stop attention from travelers and they were riding well. His father was snoring lightly in his room, dreaming about the history and love he had for his family probably. Gile'der and Zarein'seti had replaced Mal'ikob'ico and Danjo'loto at their places and they were increasing speed.

"They are headed towards the dorment volcanoe." Zarein'seti growled.  
"Less room to land, perfect." Paeot'bi sighed. "Better informe father."  
"Wait, there's a landing clearing a mile away from it." Gile'der exclaimed.  
"I'm still notifying father." Paeot'bi declared. "Take over Sarilo'si."  
"Will do." Sarilo'si exclaimed.

Walking out of the control tower, Paeot'bi saw the backs of his brothers stiffen. They were worried, not scared, about Ang'liton. They were worried that if they did not get her, she could be in a lot of trouble. The earth wasn't, as of yet, over the virus that had killed over a half of their people and it wouldn't be over it for another hundred years. Silently tapping on the door of his father, he slipped in. Yolit'ger was sleeping on his back, his mouth half agape.

"Father?" Paeot'bi whispered. "Father wake up."  
"Huh...what?" Yolit'ger stammered. "What's wrong?"  
"We have a problem." Paeot'bi said.  
"What type of problem?" Yolit'ger asked.  
"Ang'liton is headed towards the dorment volcanoe, there is no room for a landing." Paeot'bi replied.  
"There is, one mile due north of it." Yolit'ger said. "Now go, let me get my rest."  
"Yes father." Paeot'bi said.

* * *

Angela pulled into the dorment volcanoe a few hours later, the volcanoe had had a history and it was known to scientists as Volcanoe 43i21 or Volcanoa 4. It was a beautiful place full of tall trees, low shrubs and a river trickled in feeding the plateau of precious water. A herd of deer lived in the volcanoe, led by a big male with huge antlers. Michael and Dutch sat by a roaring fire, watching as Angela sketched out a rough outline of what a villiage on her fathers planet was like.

"The villiage is actually a little town, with a palace in the center. The pyramids around it are actually storage units; they store food, water, animals and weaponry in them. The big tent over by the rivere is actually the sewage and drainage system. These two pyramids house the animals. While these two are for food and water. This little pyramid is the weaponry, it goes deep into the ground." Angela explained.

The flames shot out at the small pot that had the meal of roasting beef, the beef inside sizzled and cracked making errie sounds that sounded just like chiruping and clicking from a Yautja. Eyes, small and orange eyes, stared out at them hungrily. Angela was the closest to them, and they were slowly advancing towards her crouched body.

"Whose the youngest in your fathers clan?" Michael asked.  
"A little female, her name is Loa'moti." Angela hissed.  
"And whose the oldest?" Dutch asked.  
"His name is Mal'ikob'ico." Angela growled.  
"How old is he?" Michael asked.  
"Two hundred and five." Angela hissed.  
"And how old is the youngest?" Dutch asked.  
"Thirty five." Angela growled.  
"How long do you...they" Michael started.  
"Records say between eight hundred and a thousand." Angela growled.  
"Sure takes a while for them to mature." Dutch sighed.  
"Yes, a hundred and twenty years to be exact." Angela hissed.  
"Who lives in the palace besides your father?" Michael asked.  
"Everyone does, the daughters stay in the Female Chamber while the sons stay in separate rooms at the bottom of the pyramid." Angela hissed.  
"The female chamber, no other male is allowed in besides..." Dutch speculated.  
"But my father." Angela finished. "The daughters stay on the top, by their fathers rooms, where there is heat and cool air ventilation. The sons stay on the bottum of the pyramid where there is less heat, but there is enough to keep them warm, and cool air ventilation. The daughters recieve the best care, because they are to birth the next generation." Angela explained.  
"Sounds like a life fit for a king." Dutch sighed.  
"Well, in the life of a clan the father is the king." Angela hissed. "While there is no queen."  
"Amazing, wish we were like that." Michael sighed.  
"You wish to mate with your daughters year in and year out?" Dutch gasped.  
"I take back my last statement." Michael sighed.  
"Which is why I left my fathers clan, to a human it sounds disgusting." Angela growled. "I am not the only one."  
"You mean there are more hybrids?" Dutch exclaimed.  
"Yes, five to each clan." Angela hissed. "But each has been living on Dacopse every since their birth."  
"Dacopse?" Dutch repeated.  
"My fathers planet." Angela growled. "Everyone quiet, we are being stalked."


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: _Eh, short chapter. I hate short chapters. Anyways, the next chapter will be ten times bigger. I promise._

* * *

Mal'ikob'ico and Ant'egi listened quietly as their sister explained their culture and history correctly, they couldn't believe that she was right about it. They had expected for her to be wrong in one area or two, but Ang'liton had described it to a tee. Mal'ikob'ico was holding a net, a special net that would not harm their sister, while Ant'egi had a needle and a blanket. The were on strict orders, capture without hurting. 

"I think we need to split up." Mal'ikob'ico said.  
"I think you are right." Ant'egi sighed.  
"You two need any help?" Hec'itos'lobo asked.  
"Hec'itos'lobo, what are you doing here?" Ant'egi gasped.  
"Father sent me to help you." Hec'itos'lobo said.  
"Lets do this quickly." Mal'ikob'ico hissed.

* * *

Angela's keen ears kicked up a low hiss to her left and she swung towards it. She could have sworn she saw a pair of orange eyes staring out at her. Dutch and Michael had turned with her, and had seen the pair of eyes too. Michael gasped as another pair of eyes, this time black eyes with white pinpoints of light shining for pupils, stared out at him. Another set of eyes stared out at Dutch, this time they were yellow with block pupils. Before Angela could say a warning, two of her brothers and one of her sisters ran out towards them roaring.

"Run towards the volcanoe." Angela hissed.  
"Sister, don't go." Ant'egi pleaded. "Don't make us chase after you."  
"Pauk." Angela growled.

Angela pushed Dutch forward, which was all she had to do. Dutch streaked across the land and jumped up into the rocky volcanic wall. Michael followed right behind him. Angela was just about there, when a net was thrown and she fell heavily to the ground. Dutch roaring, jumped down with his knife out and ready. Michael followed, he had a large rock in his left hand. Angela was freed from the net, but it was too late. Mal'ikob'ico grabbed her collar and pulled her back roughly, she slammed into his chest. Dutch and Michael were dragged back along the ground, squealing for help.

"Father, we finally have her." Mal'ikob'ico exclaimed.  
"The other was a decoy." Ant'egi said.  
"What should we do with these two?" Hec'itos'lobo asked.

Angela was thrown to the floor of the ship, her nostrils and mouth filling with the cloud of gases that rose above the floor four inches. She coughed and rolled over, trying to get away. Her father reached down and grabbed her ankle, he rose her high and stared at her long and hard. She saw that Dutch and Michael were, once again, being carried to the jail cells located at the bottum of the ship.

"You have grown my dear." Yolit'ger said.  
_"Let me go."_ Angela roared.  
"Ang'liton, do not tempt me." Yolit'ger hissed. "Not now atleast."  
"We have been searching for you." Ant'egi said. "And we have finally found you."  
"Have you caught her yet?" Faunt'ja asked.  
"Yes, and she is going to my room imediently." Yolit'ger rasped.  
"Pauk." Angela sighed. "Foiled again."  
"Take her to my room Paeot'bi." Yolit'ger said.  
"Right away father." Paeot'bi saluted.  
"Push over." Angela rasped.

Paeot'bi pushed Angela through the hallway, towards his fathers room. His blond dreadlocks were slick with sweat, it was hot in this area and he didn't like it. Angela was breathing really hard, so he quickened the pace. Once at his fathers room, he opened the door and threw her in. He walked in right behind and grabbing an air purifier, he placed that over her mouth. She didn't fight him, she sucked in breath after breath after breath until her breathing was normal and she was sleeping.

"Shouldn't get father angry at a time like this." Paeot'bi said to her.

* * *

Dutch and Michael were thrown into the very cell that they had been in a few days before, a small tray of meat was thrown in with them and they tackled over themselves for it. They heard laughter, and looked towards the door. A girl, no older than ten, was looking in at them smiling. She pointed her red tipped finger their way then left, they had a feeling that they had just seen Angela's youngest sister, Loa'moti.

* * *

Loa'moti, a small thirty-five year old Yautja with red dreadlocks, black eyes and copper coloured scaly skin, looked in on the humans and laughed. She couldn't believe such a species as grand as these would fight over food. Her father had given her permission to walk into the cell hold to see the hostages. She was grateful, because she had never seen such ugly creatures as these.

"Ugly aren't they?" Loa'moti asked.  
"They are yes." Mal'ikob'ico said.  
"Can I see sister now?" Loa'moti asked.  
"No, not yet." Hec'itos'lobo sighed. "Not until she calms down."  
"Won't happen anytime soon." Paeot'bi sighed. "She has that hot blood of our father running through her veins."  
"She's taller than the other." Ant'egi said.  
"By five inches, but she seems to have an air of determination around her." Sarilo'si said.  
"We need to go, I promised father I'd make dinner." Faunt'ja sighed.  
"What are you making tonight?" Yobis'co asked.  
"Beef slices." Faunt'ja sighed. "A light meal for our sister."  
"She'll appreciate it much." Ant'egi sighed.

Ant'egi followed Faunt'ja and Loa'moti out of the jail cellar and into the kitchenette. Once there they all busied themselves with cooking ther beef slices, making cool beverages and fixing Ang'liton a light meal of bone marrow. When they were done, they gave this to Mal'ikob'ico as they were still not allowed into their fathers room. When Mal'ikob'ico entered the room, they heard a roar and a slap. Mal'ikob'ico walked out rubbing his jaw.

"She has a strong jaw." Mal'ikob'ico said. "But luckily so did I."  
"She hit you?" Ant'egi gasped.  
"She's got spirit." Mal'ikob'ico said. "But the fury in her eyes is going to be a problem."  
"She's got temper issues." Jaunt'ja sighed. "Oh great."  
"Not another." Ant'egi sighed. "Isn't Rail'iagita enough?"  
"Apparently not." Jaunt'ja said.  
"Lets go." Mal'ikob'ico said.

* * *

Angela had used every pound of strength she had to strike at her brother, and it had worked. He had set the food down on a little table beside the bed and was backing away when he striked out at her. She had gone flying into the wall, her cheek puffing up and stinging. She had never seen this brother of hers, and she did not know his tactics or weaknesses. Digging into the food half-heartily, she began thinking up plans for an escape. There was a sound and she saw her father walking in.

"Hello Ang'liton." Yolit'ger said.  
"Pauk." Angela cursed.  
"Bad girl." Yolit'ger sighed. "You have that spark that I have passed onto all of my children."  
"Good for you." Angela rasped.  
"Did you enjoy supper?" Yolit'ger asked. "If you are still hungry, just ring tell me alright."  
"Yes, yummy in my tummy." Angela hissed.  
"You'll be staying in here until you learn to obey me." Yolit'ger rasped.  
"I'll never obey you." Angela growled.  
"Don't make me discipline you Ang'liton." Yolit'ger hissed.  
"Pauk." Angela growled.  
"You have a lot to learn." Yolit'ger sighed. "Luckily we have all the time in the universe."  
"Oh great, just great." Angela hissed.  
"You speak in the whispers of myself." Yolit'ger said. "I am glad to hear that."  
"Too bad I can't break you in half." Angela growled. "Because if I could, I would do it now."  
"Threats are not needed right now Ang'liton." Yolit'ger sighed.  
"Pauk." Angela growled.  
"How many times are you going to cuss at me dear one?" Yolit'ger asked. "That is number three."  
"As many times as it takes." Angela rasped. "Pauk, pauk, pauk."  
"I'm leaving now, you try to control that temper of yours." Yolit'ger hissed.  
"Pauk." Angela growled back.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: _There is no quote from a film in this chapter, but there is some action in it with Angela's, or Ang'liton's, father._

* * *

Dutch saw three other Yautja males before he was suddenly stricken with sleepiness. One was a tall guy with white blond dreadlocks and orange eyes. The second one had red dreadlocks and yellow eyes, while the third had black dreadlocks and orange eyes. He wondered how so many of Angela's father's children could have so many different colored characteristics. There were blond, red, black and brown dreadlocked youngsters on the ship, not to mention the black, brown, yellow and orange eyed ones running around. Yawning, he didn't notice the door to the cell opening, nor did he see Angela being thrown in. 

"Dutch...Michael." Angela hissed. "Are you in here?"  
"Angel, what are you doing in here?" Michael asked.  
"Remodeling, my father has a lot of work to do on his room." Angela growled.  
"You didn't..." Michael exclaimed.  
"Oh I did." Angela hissed. "What happened to Dutch?"  
"He had a nasty punch located into his jaw remember." Michael sighed.  
"Oh yeah, I remember." Angela hissed.

The door was thrown open and Yolit'ger walked in, Michael pulled himself to the wall crying for mercy while Angela struck a defensive position. Behind Yoliit'ger were three more of his children. She knew only two by name, and that was Zarein'seti and Danjo'loto. The other was tall, he came just about up to her fathers shoulders, and he had white-blond dreadlocks and orange eyes. Another of Yolit'ger's sons walked up, it was Mal'ikob'ico.

"These two male humans, they are a threat." Yolit'ger said.  
"These two men are my bodyguards." Angela rasped.  
"Bodyguards!" Yolit'ger laughed. "This stringy human and that bulky human?"  
"Must be pretty desperate Ang'liton." Mal'ikob'ico said.  
"I'll make you eat those words." Angela hissed.  
"Just so you two male humans know, you have been given to my youngest daughter as pets." Yolit'ger said.  
"Not to mention, slaves." Mal'ikob'ico hissed.  
"You fiend." Michael screamed.  
"If I could, I'd rip your head from your shoulders." Dutch screamed.  
"You would make a great slave." Yolit'ger said.

Dutch had woken up when he had heard a deep throated roar, at first he thought it was his imagination then he had seen the four tall shapes looming over Michael and Angela. When he had stood up, he had discovered that he was chained to the wall. Michael was also chained to the wall, but his chain was loose and he had free room to walk.

"What is to become of me?" Angela rasped.  
"You need not fear, a new room is being made as we speak." Yolit'ger said. "A much smaller room."  
"Why didn't I kill myself while I had the chance to." Angela growled.  
"Now Ang'liton, this is done for your own safety." Yolit'ger said. "You will learn the hard way."  
"You will learn the harder way that I cannot be controled." Angela rasped.  
"That may be true." Michael joked.

Angela jumped around and smacked Michael up into the air, he landed a few feet away bleeding from his mouth. Yolit'ger smiled, his daughter was exhibiting behavior that he had. Angela turned around, fire in her eyes and still angry, and ran towards Yolit'ger. He stood there, but not for long. Angela swiped her hand low and slammed her fist into his jaw. He flew two feet then landed on his back smiling. Mal'ikob'ico walked towards Angela slowly, unsure of what to do.

"Leave her." Yolit'ger said. "We have work to finish."  
"Right father." Mal'ikob'ico said.

The door was swung shut and Angela collapsed to the floor exhausted. Dutch tried to walk towards her, but the chain connected to his ankle prevented him from walking five feet away from the wall. Michael crawled over, slowly, and layed his hand on her shoulder. He shook her, she opened her eyes and started to get up. Her long legs stopped her from that, they got entangled and she fell heavily to her side. So she tried getting up by crawl-stand.

"You alright?" Michael asked.  
"Peachy." Angela rasped.  
"You hurt you father." Dutch said.  
"No, I stunned him." Angela hissed.  
"Hey, can you get us out of these chains?" Michael asked.

Angela swung her fist and slammed it into Michael's chain, severing the links. She then grabbed the cuff and pulled that off. Michael sat rubbing his ankle a few moments later. She next went to Dutch, and she did the same thing only she had to remove another cuff link that had been on his wrist for some time. He sat himself down and rubbed his ankle and wrist.

"Can you push the door?" Michael asked.  
"No, too strong." Angela rasped.  
"Then lets try denting it." Dutch said.  
"Doubt if it'll work." Angela hissed.

* * *

Work on the room was slow, since Mal'ikob'ico had to move a small bed and a dresser into the room, and they were all beginning to grow furious. Yolit'ger was overseeing the activities in the cell room, Angela had removed the two male human's chains and now the two male human's were trying to dent the door so that they could get out. Angela was sitting by the water dish, watching with half closed eyes.

"Are you finished yet?" Comps'itae asked.  
"No, will you stop asking that." Mal'ikob'ico hissed.  
"Hey man I'm just trying to get this over with." Camps'itae sighed.

Mal'ikob'ico didn't like his younger brother Comps'itae at all. Comps'itae, who had red dreadlocks and yellow eyes, was a whiner. He whined about supper, he whined about the weather, he whined about everyday life. Comps'itae was a tall male Yautja with a massive chest full of muscle and his waist tappered down to slender legs. He looked nothing, nor did he act, like his father.

"Father, we are finally finished." Mal'ikob'ico said.  
"Good, go gather Ang'liton." Yolit'ger replied.

The screen showed a few minutes laterYolit'er saw his son walking into the cell, Ang'liton swung her long legs out trying to trip him up and succeeded. Mal'ikob'ico fell to the floor with a bang, Ang'liton jumped onto his back and started swinging both fists into his head. He jumped up and grabbed Ang'liton's hair. He dragged her out and slammed the cell door shut behind him.

"Father, here." Mal'ikob'ico said.  
"Let me go." Angela roared.  
"Take her to her new room." Yolit'ger sighed.  
"Right away." Mal'ikob'ico said.  
"I'm watching everything son." Yolit'ger sighed. "You don't need to worry."  
"I'm worried that I might hurt her." Mal'ikob'ico said.  
"I know you are." Yolit'ger said.

Mal'ikob'ico dragged Ang'liton towards her new room, he had pulled a great deal of her long hair out and it looked as if he wasn't yet done. He opened her door and threw her in, she landed on the bed. Glaring up at him, she jumped up and roared. He hissed back, she ran towards him. Acting quickly, he grabbed her throat and threw her back to the bed. She tried again and again, but the result was always the same. Mal'ikob'ico closed her door thirty minutes later.

"She never quits." Mal'ikob'ico sighed. "Even when she knows she isn't going to win."  
"Sounds familiar doesn't it." Yolit'ger said.  
"Yes, but this is different." Mal'ikob'ico said. "She is a delicate human."  
"She is a delicate hybrid." Yolit'ger corrected.  
"What are you going to tame her?" Mal'ikob'ico asked. "I think it'd be for the best."  
"No, I'm not going to tame her." Yolit'ger said. "I'll help her control that temper of hers."  
"Like you did with all of us." Mal'ikob'ico sighed. "I understand."  
"I know you do." Yolit'ger said. "You knew all along."

* * *

Angela paced around the room, it was indeed smaller than the other and it had far less than her fathers. There was only a bed on one side and a dresser on the other. Angela walked towards the dresser and opened one of the drawers, it was empty. All of the drawers were empty except for one piece of clothing. It was a loin cloth and bra piece, the same colour as her fathers. Shaking her head, she stripped off her clothes and pulled them on. They felt terrific, she replaced their place in the drawers with her old clothes.

"I can't believe this is..." Angela started.  
"Happening." Yolit'ger finished. "I see you have switched clothing."  
"Yes, very comfortable." Angela rasped.  
"Here, take a seat." Yolit'ger said.  
"Why, so you could start the feely touchy game?" Angela growled.  
"Ang'liton, that is the least thing on my mind right now." Yolit'ger gasped. "I want to speak is all."  
"Then speak, I don't feel like sitting." Angela hissed.  
"Take a seat my dear." Yolit'ger ordered.

Angela sighed, slowly walking towards the bed she felt goosebumps popping all along her arms. Her father was patting a place right beside him, so she sat far away from it. Yolit'ger sighed, he felt as if he wasn't getting anywhere with Ang'liton. She was distancing herself from him and she had almost destroyed his bedroom chamber. Luckily he had his backup, his old bed chamber would be repaired within the next few days.

"Tell me, what have you been doing since your departure from us." Yolit'ger said.  
"I have been a scientist, trying to save the world from famine and global warming." Angela hissed.  
"That isn't going to happen any time soon." Yolit'ger sighed. "What else have you done?"  
"Excuse me?" Angela asked.  
"Anything behind my back that you have done?" Yolit'ger growled. "Sex, drugs or crime."  
"Oh yeah, I've held a ransom note for all three." Angela hissed.  
"That was not needed Ang'liton." Yolit'ger growled.  
"Neither is what you said, Yolit'ger." Angela hissed.  
"Don't you ever insult me like this again." Yolit'ger roared.

Yolit'ger raised his hand and swung it hard, it connected with her jaw and made a loud plopping sound. She fell off of the bed and started sniffling. Yolit'ger stood up, and walked towards the door. No child of his had ever called him by his first name, it was disrespectful to do such a thing and she had payed the price for it. He grabbed the tray of food that had been placed outside of her room, and slid it towards her. It slammed against the wall; milk and meat splashing everywhere.

"Get this place cleaned up." Yolit'ger ordered.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: _This chapter has touched a nerve in my heart, I enjoyed writing it very much. I hope the readers of this story enjoy it too._

* * *

Angela slowly cleaned the milk stains from the wall, she had ripped a small piece of cloth from her bed sheets, with a frown on her face. Her father had knocked on her door a few minutes before, apologizing for his behavior. She had replied with a roar of hatred, of which he just grunted and walked away. She did not know where he was now, but she knew that there were two 'guards' standing by her door. She had never seen these two brothers, and she did not know who they were.

* * *

"Father sure was angry." Tegu'balu'meki said.  
"Yes, she disrespected him." Igonap'agi'poli sighed.  
"How did she do that?" Tegu'balu'meki gasped.  
"By saying his name out right." Igonap'agi'poli said.  
"Yep, that's a way to anger anyone's father." Tegu'balu'meki sighed.

Tegu'balu'meki was a tall guy with copper coloured scaly skin and black dreadlocks. His eyes, which were orange, were set back deeply into their sockets and a long scar went from his chin down to his neck. He had recieved that scar when he was a child, after an Xenomorph attacked his fathers villiage.

Igonap'agi'poli was a medium sized Yautja with blond dreadlocks and orange eyes. He had massive muscles; mainly in his legs, shoulders and back, that rippled whenever he flinched or moved. He was missing his index and pinky finger on his left hand a few years ago, after an encounter with a bodybuilder. Luckily, his father was a great doctor and he had been fixed in a few hours. He had copper coloured scaly skin.

"So, is father going to..." Tegu'balu'meki started.  
"Is father going to what?" Yolit'ger asked.

* * *

Angela heard a hiss from outside and stopped scrubbing. She stood up, and walked to the door. There was a tiny window that was just above her head and she jumped for it. Grabbing the sill, she pulled herself up. She saw her father, he was looking at one of the guards and was talking excitedly to him. She guessed he was excited. Jumping quickly down, she walked over to the milk stain and started scrubbing again, she heard the door open.

"Ang'liton, turn around now." Yolit'ger ordered.

Angela dropped the cloth and turned around slowly, the two Yautja she had seen before were standing behind her father. One of them had a deep scar on his chin, while the other was missing his index and pinky fingers. Yolit'ger had moved over to the bed and had seated himself, the two Yautja followed slowly. Angela guessed they were checking her out.

"Ang'liton, these are your older brothers." Yolit'ger said.  
"Name is Tegu'balu'meki." Tegu'balu'meki said.  
"Nice to see you sister." Igonap'agi'poli said. "My name is Igonap'agi'poli."  
"I've never seen you." Angela rasped.  
"We can't say the same to you." Tegu'balu'meki said.  
"We've seen you by images." Igonap'agi'poli said.  
"Ang'liton, sit down." Yolit'ger said.

Angela walked slowly towards the bed, there was a place available but she was reluctant to take it. It was right beside Tegu'balu'meki, and he looked mean. Sucking in a deep breath, Angela swallowed her pride and sat. Yolit'ger smiled, he had seen the reluctance on his daughters face, but she had fought and beaten it, yet another quality that she had recieved from him.

"You need not fear us." Tegu'balu'meki said.  
"We will not harm you." Igonap'agi'poli said.  
"Boys, leave now." Yolit'ger ordered.

Tegu'balu'meki and Igonap'agi'poli did as they were told, Yolit'ger followed them out and had a little word with them. He then returned and replaced himself on the bed. Angela wasn't watching him, she was distracted, so he moved a little closer. He was by her side within a minute. When she discovered this she hissed meanly.

"You need to get use to me being near you." Yolit'ger said.  
"I'll never get use to you being near me." Angela hissed.  
"In a few minutes I'll be taking you to the meeting room." Yolit'ger said. "To see your other brothers and sisters."  
"I'll try to retain my excitement." Angela growled.  
"Watch your attitude." Yolit'ger warned. "I don't feel like it today."  
"How far are we from earth?" Angela asked.  
"Far, almost to Dacopse." Yolit'ger said.  
"Pauk," Angela cursed. "Let me guess, the hydraulic system."  
"No, the thrusters." Yolit'ger sighed. "You want to much television."

Although Yolit'ger had actually said teeelivison, Angela understood him well. There was a sound at the door and Paeot'bi walked in. Angela hissed, but she didn't feel threatened. Paeot'bi and she had a nice relationship, he wasn't a threat and was a really nice guy. He walked over and laying his hand on her shoulder he started clicking. Angela didn't understand, although she had a feeling he was reassuring her that he wouldn't hurt her.

"He said, he isn't going to hurt you." Yolit'ger said.  
"You don't understand the language of the click do you?" Paeot'bi asked.  
"Everything else yes, but the click no." Angela rasped.  
"In due time, you'll begin understanding it." Yolit'ger said.  
"Everyone is ready to see her." Paeot'bi announced.  
"Paeot'bi is here to help me escort you to the female chambers." Yolit'ger said.  
"Afraid I'll hurt your pretty body?" Angela growled.  
"No, I'm afraid you'll hurt yourself trying to escape." Yolit'ger said.  
"I'm just worried about..." Paeot'bi started.  
"Paeot'bi, quiet." Yolit'ger ordered.

Yolit'ger stood up, and grabbed Angela under the arms. He carried her out a ways from her room, then he set her down gently on the floor. The floor still had methane gas on it and Angela started coughing. Paeot'bi ran back to her room and grabbed an apparatus breathing mask. When he returned, he saw his father holding his sister close.

"Here, breath deeply." Paeot'bi said.  
"Calm yourself Ang'liton." Yolit'ger said.  
"She did the same thing before." Paeot'ib said.  
"Come on, lets go." Yolit'ger sighed. "Guess I'll have to carry you."

Yolit'ger gently nuzzled Angela, he was really worried about her. When Paeot'bi had left to retrieve the apparatus breathing mask, she had collapsed to the floor gasping for air. Angela was sucking in breath after breath after breath and it seemed to be working. Her chest was gently rising and falling and she was no longer grasping his arms. They were almost at the female chambers when she started struggling.

* * *

Dutch and Michael were eating their second meal of the day when they heard the door open, the same male that had brought them the food came in and roughly pulled them to their feet. This male had blond dreadlocks and orange eyes, he was massively muscular in the back and shoulders and his chest looked as if it could hold up an entire tree by itself. They were pushed up the stairs and into a room, were many other Yautja were sitting around a chair. Michael knew already what this place was, it was the female chamber, and Angela was about to be introduced to all of her brothers and sisters on the ship.

* * *

Angela didn't put up much of a fight, she could keep her breath while the apparatus breathing mask wasn't on her face. Yolit'ger had allowed her to walk, and they were now entering the female chambers. Angela had to shield her eyes as it was very bright in the room and she sensed that there were far more sitting around. When she opened her eyes, she saw all of her sisters and brothers.

Sarilo'si, Zarein'seti, Paeot'bi, Gareto'me, Tegu'balu'meki, Colis'noa, Danjo'loto and Mel'ikob'ico stood by a purple chair with yellow seams and the cushion was a dark purple to red colour. Faunt'ja, Ant'egi, and Loa'moti patted the chair affectionatley. There were three other females around the chair, and they were looking at Angela meanly. There were many others, sitting and standing around the room, staring at her with curious eyes. Yolit'ger walked away from Angela and went towards the chair, he sat himself in it and Loa'moti jumped into his lap.

"Angel, what is going on here?" Dutch asked.  
"What are you doing here?" Angela gasped.  
"We were pulled in here." Michael sighed.  
"I think we are to be introduced to them." Angela rasped.  
"Sister." Ant'egi said.

Angela turned her head gently towards her brothers and sisters and hissed, her father was sitting deeply in the chair, looking at her closely. Angela swallowed deeply and walked forward. She stopped when she heard a growl. The one female that had been behind her father walked towards her challengingly. Angela waited, hoping that her sister would start something.

"This is our sister?" Rail'iagita asked.  
"Yes, she is." Yolit'ger said.  
"This stringy human, this disgraceful ant." Rail'iagita exclaimed.  
"Hey, watch your lip." Angela growled. "Or better yet, your teeth."  
"Was that a threat?" Rail'iagita asked.  
"If you mean it to be." Angela hissed.  
"Ang'liton...Rail'iagita." Yolit'ger hissed. "That is enough."  
"She started it." Angela snarled.  
"And I am ending it." Yolit'ger hissed. "Rail'iagita back up."

Rail'iagita was a medium sized female Yautja with brown dreadlocks and brown eyes, she was somewhat muscular in the shoulder and back, but her waist on down was slender and smooth. Yolit'ger had tensed up a little, he was worried that his overly protective daughter would injure Ang'liton. Another of his daughters was being held back.

"Now, I've given you all everything you all have wanted and more." Yolit'ger said.  
"Here we go." Michael sighed.  
"This is going to get a great reaction." Dutch whispered.  
"Now it is her turn to get whatever she wants and more." Yolit'ger said.  
"Fair is fair." Loa'moti said. "Right father?"  
"That is correct my dear." Yolit'ger said. "Now, we all need to get a request."  
"A request?" Angela asked. "What type of request?"  
"Anything your heart desires." Yolit'ger said. "Just tell me and it will be yours."  
"Anything?" Angela repeated.

Dutch and Michael had seen Angela's spine stiffen when she had heard her father tell her that if she wanted anything, she could just tell him and he would get it for her. Angela, too, was surprised at the generous offer her father was giving her. Although she did have everything she would ever want on earth, she didn't have anything from Dacopse. Swallowing hard, she tried to speak. Her voice came out small and squeaky.

_"A..."_ Angela started. She had to stop when her voice cracked up.  
"Go on sweetie." Yolit'ger said.  
"Don't be frightened sister." Mal'ikob'ico said.  
"A skull and tooth necklace." Angela gulped.  
"Of what colour?" Yolit'ger asked. "We have gold, red and black."  
"Red...no, no gold." Angela sighed.  
"One gold skull and tooth necklace coming up." Yolit'ger said.  
"A small request." Loa'moti sighed. "But a good start sister."  
"You made a great choice." Paeot'bi said.  
"It's okay to cry honey." Yolit'ger said.

Angela didn't hold back, she had allowed her pride to fall far below what it had been before and she had dropped the one thing that she had kept jealously guarded for years. She had allowed for her actions and emotions to show, she had allowed her worst weakness to show. Gently releasing herself, she felt her legs giving out. Instead of falling to the ground, she landed in her fathers arms.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: _Sorry for the late review, my computer gave me some trouble. Disturbing, well yeah that was my first impression too PraireFire. Yeah, the lion part is somewhat mixed up. Other than that, a beta reader. I re-read all of the chapters before they are put up. If there are any errors I have still missed, please tell me._

* * *

"Are you hungry sister?" Paeot'bi asked.  
"Yes, yes I am." Angela rasped.  
"Hey, what about us?" Dutch asked.  
"Yeah don't we get fed?" Michael asked.  
"What about them?" Angela hissed.  
"They'll be fed along with you my dear." Yolit'ger said. "They are your servants."  
"Oh, well that's good." Angela growled.  
"I am not..." Michael started.  
"That's good, we can stay with her." Dutch whispered.  
"Take all three to the cafeteria." Yolit'ger said. 

Angela pulled Michael and Dutch out of the female chamber and they followed Paeot'bi, Mal'ikob'ico and Lao'moti. Michael walked with his head down, sighing sadly. He didn't know what the plan was and he didn't want to know. Dutch had already said he was going along with it. Dutch was walking quickly beside Angela, conversating silently to her. Michael slowly joined them.

"Why are you agreeing to us being a slave to her?" Michael asked.  
"Because we have a chance to stick together." Dutch sighed.  
"Stick close, and you won't be harmed." Angela hissed.  
"She'll protect us." Dutch said.  
"Protect us from what?" Michael asked.  
"From my brothers and sisters." Angela rasped. "Not to mention my father."  
"Oh, I get ya now." Michael exclaimed.

The cafeteria was a long room with multiple tables and chairs, a kitchen was hidden behind a wall and Angela could already smell the strange scent of fruit cooking. One of her sisters had left the room an hour after Angela had had her emotional moment, and she hadn't come back. Dutch and Michael followed Angela to a table and sat down at it. A few moments later, a bowl of soupy fruit and some meat was given to them. Michael and Dutch turned their noses at the smell.

"What is that?" Michael asked.  
"It is called S'pke, a type of fruit stew." Angela rasped. "It is suppost to be packed with vitamins."  
"And the meat?" Dutch asked. "What's that called?"  
"The meat is Rjet, or kainde amedha." Angela rasped. "Hard meat, a type of animal."  
"Well, no use talking on an empty stomach." Dutch sighed.  
"Bottums up." Michael gulped.

Michael found that the fruit stew was really good; it tasted more like cheeries, grapes and melons all together. He found himself gulping down the entire bowl in five minutes. Dutch, who was reluctant at first, was surprised that he loved the fruit stew. But what surprised them all was that they all loved the meat. It tasted like ribs, only sweeter and more juicy. Angela and Michael were done after ten minutes, Dutch was done eating in twelve. After they finished, Rail'iagita took their food dishes and replaced them with large cups full of purple liquid.

"I suppost this is the equivalent of whine." Michael said.  
"Yes, well sort of." Angela hissed. "It's called c'ntlip."  
"Let me guess, a beverage?" Dutch speculated.  
"You learn their language fast." Angela rasped.  
"Isn't it also your language?" Michael asked.  
"I would have to use it every day for it to be considered my language." Angela growled.  
"Cheers." Michael sighed.  
"To earth." Dutch said.  
"And to the safety of mankind." Angela rasped.

Dutch belched really loudly a few minutes later, a purple mustache presenting itself from the top of his lip. His belly was full to bursting, as the bowls that the meat and fruit stew had been in were not small. He guessed that there weren't any small bowls on this ship. He heard a giggle to his left and he turned towards it. Staring at him was the same little Yautja that he had seen a few hours before while in the jail cell.

"Hey, Angel whose that?" Dutch asked.  
"That is Loa'moti." Angela rasped. "My youngest sister."  
"Is she friendly?" Michael asked.  
"Define friendly in their terms." Angela rasped. "Yes, she is friendly."  
"Can you get her to come closer?" Dutch asked.  
"I'd like to see her." Michael said.  
"I understand, but she might not." Angela rasped. "Father might have given her orders to stay away."  
"You are beginning to sound like a robot." Michael sighed.  
"Fine, my father might have given her orders to stay away." Angela hissed.  
"That's better." Michael sighed. "Well what're you waitin for?"  
"Call her over." Dutch sighed. "Before Michael blows his top."  
"Loa'moti." Angela rasped. "Come here Loa'moti."

Loa'moti stood up and took a tenative step closer, her black eyes curiously watching the buff male human. She was indeed frightened of this one, he looked tough and dominant. Mal'ikob'ico and Paeot'bi had stood up, watching with savage eyes. They knew Angela wouldn't hurt her sister, but the other two might. Loa'moti was taking the long way, distancing herself as far as she could from the two male humans. Angela hissed, and stood up. With a long step, she was standing infront of Loa'moti. Loa'moti came up to her waist. Dutch watched as she slowly bent her legs and started kneeling down.

"Hello sister." Angela rasped.  
"Ang'liton." Loa'moti said. "You've come back."  
"Well, I didn't have a choice." Angela hissed.  
"I knew you'd come back." Loa'moti sighed. "I just knew it."  
"Ang'liton, do you need anything more?" Paeot'bi asked.  
"N...Dutch, Michael?" Angela asked.  
"Nah, I'm full to bursting." Dutch belched.  
"Ditto." Michael sighed.  
"Nothing more." Angela rasped.  
"Father will be here in a few." Mal'ikob'ico said. "These two male humans..."  
"Are to be left alone." Angela hissed.  
"Father says to watch the bulky one." Gareto'me said.  
"Gareto'me, you should be in bed." Paeot'bi gasped.  
"I can't just stay in bed all day." Gareto'me sighed.  
"You can't or you won't?" Paeot'bi hissed.  
"Brothers, not infront of Ang'liton and Loa'moti." Mal'ikob'ico said.  
"What are they...teenagers?" Michael laughed.  
"As a matter of fact we are." Paeot'bi growled.

Michael gasped, he didn't know that Paeot'bi knew how to speak his language. All he had heard from him was growling, hissing and a few clicks. Paeot'bi was standing in a defensive stance, one of his hands tightly fisted while the other rested lightly on his hip. His yellow eyes narrowed meanly at him, as if he was trying to figure him out. Loa'moti and Mal'ikob'ico were standing rigid, waiting to see if there was going to be a confrontation. Gareto'me looked like he wanted to pull Michael up from his chair and pummel his skull into the floor.

"I think you'd better apologize." Angela rasped. "Better to not get those two angry."  
"Sorry, didn't mean to offend you two." Michael said.  
"It is best to not anger my children." Yolit'ger said.

Yolit'ger, clad in an emerald green tunic and matching light green skulls, was leaning against the wall. Loa'moti squealed and ran towards him. He lowered his body and caught her. She kissed his cheek and he sang to her. She looked back at Angela and smiled, she was obviously trying to get Angela to come closer. Dutch and Michael could see that he was watching Angela with keen eyes. Mal'ikob'ico and Paeot'bi had walked a few steps towards him, then had stopped and were glancing back and forth from Yolit'ger and Angela.

* * *

"Ang'liton is to go to the library as soon as we land." Yolit'ger said.  
"Yes father." Mal'ikob'ico said.  
"The door is to be locked." Yolit'ger sighed. "No one is to bother her."  
"What will she be doing in there father?" Loa'moti asked.  
"She'll be reading up on our history," Yolit'ger said. "then I'll give her a test."  
"What type of test?" Loa'moti asked.  
"It's a test on our history." Paeot'bi said. "Me and Gareto'me are also being locked up in there."  
"Along with Faunt'ja, Ant'egi and Rab'icol'ista." Yolit'ger sighed. "They all have a hard night ahead of them."  
"When are we landing father?" Loa'moti asked.  
"That's the best part my dear." Yolit'ger exclaimed. "In one hour."

Sitting at the controls, Yolit'ger stirred the ship into Dacopse. The brown planet at first wasn't a spectacular sight, but that was because it had vapours clouding the underlayer. Underneath the vapors were tall trees, with huge trunks, and rivers flowing with cool water. They were heading for a large villiage to the west, the palace pyramid shined brilliantly in the sunlight. Yolit'ger heard a sigh, Mal'ikob'ico was happy to be home. Paeot'bi was staring out at the ground with hungry eyes, they were all happy to be home.

* * *

"What's happening?" Dutch asked.  
"I feel sick." Michael gagged.  
"We must be entering Dacopse's atmosphere." Angela rasped.  
"I wish there was a window, so I can see the planet." Dutch sighed.  
"You'll be seeing it in no time." Angela hissed.  
"Hey guys, the fog is lifting." Michael exclaimed.

Angela looked down in fear and gasped, the gas that was on the floor was indeed rising. Taking in a deep breath, she watched as it climbed slowly up past her knees. Michael and Dutch both had a kerchief and quickly wound them around their faces. Angela siddled up against the wall, the gas was to her waist now. Michael walked towards her slowly, then collapsed. Dutch walked a few steps further then dropped down unconcious. Angela felt tears moistening inside of her eyes and felt herself falling. The gas cloud hadn't reached her chest, but it was taking effect.

"Michael, Dutch..." Angela stammered. "Wake up."

The gas cloud had evaporated, and it was now clear to stand and breathe. Michael was lying in a puddle of his own drool, while Dutch was lying on his stomach. Angela had pulled Dutch's head to the side, as he was vomiting and would surely choke hadn't she of acted fast. Michael stood up on shaky legs, Dutch wobbled dangerously and almost fell. Angela caught him and pushed him to the wall. All three had faint headiness.

"Wh...what happened?" Michael asked.  
"The gas cloud was rising, because of our decent onto Dacopse." Angela rasped.  
"Is it gone?" Dutch coughed.  
"Yes, it evaporated." Angela rasped.  
"How long were we out?" Michael asked.  
"Five maybe seven minutes." Dutch coughed.  
"The gas cloud needs space air to be deadly." Angela rasped. "It was sufficating."  
"Goody for the air on Dacopse." Michael laughed.  
"You'll wish you never would have said that." Dutch coughed.

Mal'ikob'ico opened the cell door then and walked in. He placed a collar and a leash on Michael first, then he tugged a collar over Dutch's bulky neck. Michael and Dutch didn't have the strength to fight, but they did bare their teeth. Paeot'bi walked in then with some cuff links. He slapped them to Angela's wrists and both brothers dragged their prisoners out into the hallway and up the stairs. They were pulled towards an open door. Fresh air drifted in and blew Angela's hair back from her eyes.

"Oh shit." Dutch gasped.  
"Welcome home sister." Mal'ikob'ico said.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: _Chapter thirteen gives an insight to what the planet looks like, chapter fourteen is up next tonight and I promise to have the details of the villiage, room that Angela is in and many other details included in._

* * *

Michael's eyes widened at the sight, this planet was gorgeous. Tall pine trees grew with little red roses blossuming in the place of pine cones. The leaves on the pine trees were light green, and the trunk was dark brown. Ferns, although larger than the ones on earth, were yellow colored leaves spread out. Conifers grew in abundance all around the forest. Green tentacles hung low with red leaves sprouting from the end. A pool of crystal clear blue water fed this forest with plenty of water. The planet had twin golden suns, and they sent double the rays and triple the heat down onto the surface. 

"I thought I'd never see anything _this_ beautiful in my life." Michael whispered.  
"This planet is much younger than earth." Angela rasped.  
"How old is this planet?" Dutch asked.  
"Two point five billion years." Angela hissed.  
"Two billion years younger than earth." Dutch sighed.  
"What is _that_?" Michael exclaimed.

A small creature, no bigger than an earth house cat, jumped out of the ferns and eyed the crowd. It had soft brown eyes, light brown and red fur and it had a long snout. Michael gasped as more came out, some bigger and some smaller than the first. They made squeaking and hissing noises then hopped away together into the ferns a few feet away.

"That was a Leptictidium." Angela rasped.  
"Didn't earth..." Dutch began.  
"Yes, forty million years ago they were on earth." Angela hissed.  
"Why are they here?" Michael asked.  
"This is a descendant to the earth Leptictidium." Angela rasped. "The snout is smaller."  
"Oh, they look friendly." Dutch sighed.  
"They are, nothing to worry about." Angela rasped.

Mal'ikob'ico pushed them onwards and they walked past the ferns that the Leptictidium had disappeared into a few moments before. Michael and Dutch were looking up into the trees when a bellowing roar was heard. They tensed and were ready when they heard trees falling and thunderous footsteps headed their way. Angela suppressed her laughter, she knew what was coming. A minute later, a tawny brown head poked itself out from behind the trees and stared at them. Dutch and Michael gasped.

"It's an Indricotherium." Angela rasped.  
"Any _other_ earth animals on this planet?" Michael asked.  
"What is this?" Dutch demanded. "A duplicate of earth."  
"Earth and Dacopse were once one planet." Angela rasped. "They split over a billion years ago."  
"That explains a lot of what we are seeing then." Dutch said.

The Indricotherium shook his head and snorted, some saliva left if open mouth and splashed a few feet away from Dutch. Still snorting, the Indricotherium started walking towards them. The shoulders were massively muscled and had deep bones in them. The chest was sloped and curved, the stomach was large and looked to be full. The hindquarters of the Indricotherium were long and curved to give him the right angle for cushion. He stomped on past and stopped snorting.

"The villiage is right behind those trees." Angela rasped.  
"Is it me, or do I hear cheering?" Dutch asked.  
"It's not you." Michael said. "I hear it too."  
"They are celebrating ." Angela hissed. "My safe return."  
"Hurray." Dutch sighed.

Mal'ikob'ico pushed branches out of the way and tugged them into a clearing. Yolit'ger was surrounded by a dozen other Yautja and they were jumping in excitement. Dutch was so stunned that he forgot who he was. His vision got very blurry, and he nearly fell hadn't Michael been behind him. Michael was standing with his spine rigid and his mouth agape. Angela was trying to get into the shade and away from all the commotion.

Paeot'bi, who had been pulling Angela along, was having a lot of trouble trying to keep her still. She would move left and stumble, then she would move right and stumble. Her eyes were bright and her teeth were bared. Both of her hands were in fists and she was sweating badly. Paeot'bi had an extra breathing aparatus, and he was ready to use it if she needed it. She was breathing heavily and shivering. Yolit'ger hadn't noticed, no one had.

"Stay still sister." Paeot'bi begged.  
"Let me go." Angela hissed.  
"I cannot do that." Paeot'bi said.  
_"Let me out of here."_ Angela roared. _"Get me out of here."  
_"Paeot'bi, bring her closer." Yolit'ger ordered.

Yolit'ger was looking at Angela with worried eyes, her movements were a sign of nervous energy and she looked to be unhealthy. Paeot'bi tugged her gently towards them, and she fought with every step. Everyone had stopped cheering, they were looking at her with squinted eyes. She was one foot away from them, then she collapsed.

* * *

Michael tried to calm he down all he could, but it was no use. Angela was not use to being around so many others and it was making her nervous. She had skipped from one side to the other, her eyes were blazing, and they were rolling around like marbles. Dutch was also trying to help her, he had grapped her shoulder but had released it in fear.

"Think she'll be alright?" Michael asked.  
"She'll be fine, she's in good hands." Dutch said.  
"I hope so." Micheal said.  
"She had a heat stroke and a panic attack." Dutch sighed.  
"Poor gal." Michael sighed.

Michael and Dutch had been placed in an awaiting cage buggy after Angela had collapsed. A bird, a seven foot tall bird with blue feathers and an orange beak, pulled them towards a prison pyramid. Both were thrown in and given some food and water. There was straw on the floor and some white pillows in each corner. When Michael fluffed one a few moments later, a lizard ran out on its back legs.

"A little_ jumpy_ are we not?" Dutch asked sarcastically.  
"I wasn't expecting to have that happen." Michael retorted.

* * *

Angela had been carried into a room and gently lowered onto a bed. A cool rag had been placed on her head and she had fallen asleep. She was woken up an hour later by a silent knock on the door. Moaning deeply and painfully, she rose up and tried to stand. She didn't have the strength and fell back heavily to the bed. Yolit'ger opened the door and walked in with a bowl of fresh fruit and a fresh rag.

"Lie down and rest my dear." Yolit'ger said.  
"Where am I?" Angela asked.  
"You are in your very own chamber." Yolit'ger replied. "It's been waiting for you for over a hundred years."  
"Must have been a dusty hundred years." Angela sighed.  
"Hush yourself now, eat." Yolit'ger said.

Yolit'ger held an orange fruit, the fruit had been sliced into two halves and the seeds had been taken out, up to Angela's mouth and she reluctantly took a bite. Her eyes flew open and she jumped up from the bed. Yolit'ger grabbed her just in time and made her lie back down. She swallowed hard, the sour flavor stinging the back of her mouth and throat, and gagged.

"None of that now." Yolit'ger said.  
"Might I have something else?" Angela asked.  
"To sour for you honey." Yolit'ger sighed. "Here, try the Naxa'zsu."

Although Angela had never heard of such a fruit, she tried it and found out that it tasted very sweet. The Naxa'zsu was a green fruit with a red inside that had yellow tentacles full of nutrition growing from the side. Angela sucked on the fruits outside afterwards and then fell back satisfied. Yolit'ger placed his hand gently on her stomach and she growled.

"Now dear, you need to get use to me touching you." Yolit'ger sighed.  
"I'll never get use to you touching me." Angela snarled.  
"_Ang'liton_, don't _speak_ to me like that." Yolit'ger snapped. "That is called disrespect."  
"And I suppose you expect me to be respectful to you." Angela hissed.  
"Ang'liton, I do not have the temper for this." Yolit'ger said. "Atleast not now."  
"Get use to it." Angela snarled.

Yolit'ger stared at his daughter in dismayed disbelief. Her hair was flayed over the pillow and her long legs were pulled underneath her, as if she was trying to forbid him from touching them. With a shake of his head, he stood up and left the room. He returned a few moments later with a bowl of meat. Paeot'bi poked his head in and hissed. Yolit'ger waved him in and moved off to the side.

"Paeot'bi is to help you study." Yolit'ger said.  
"Study what exactly?" Angela asked.  
"Our culture and your life." Yolit'ger replied.  
"My life?" Angela repeated.  
"Yes, the life before you left us." Yolit'ger snarled. "Have fun you two."  
"Can I study with her to father?" Gareto'me asked.

Gareto'me walked into the room, his arms full of books and a deep smile crossing his face. Yolit'ger and Paeot'bi shook their heads in despair, Gareto'me wanted to spend some time with his sister and this was probably the best time to do it. Angela had sat herself up and was looking from Gareto'me to Paeot'bi and back to Yolit'ger as if trying to figure them out.

"Yes my son, have fun you three." Yolit'ger said.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: _As promised, I inserted information loaded paragraphs on the pyramid palace in this chapter. I also placed some information about Yolit'ger and his clan in this chapter as well. I don't know if you guys have noticed this or not, but this story has a striking resemblance to Genghis Khan._

* * *

Although Angela wasn't interested in learning her fathers culture, she was forced to listen. Paeot'bi read off a long list of ancestors from which her father was a son or brother to. Angela learned that her fathers father was still alive and was living alongside his sons villiage with his clan. Yolit'ger's mother had died a few years ago and had been burried a few yards from where Yolit'ger and a few other of his siblings were born. Yolit'ger's fathers name was Zvolen'icoz and his mothers name was Bortei'so.

"Our grandfather is a worthy hunter." Paeot'bi said. "I've seen him."  
"Our father learned everything from him." Gareto'me said. "Amazing isn't it?"  
"Yeah, amazing." Angela hissed.  
"I suppose you don't believe us." Paeot'bi said. "You'll see for yourself very soon."  
"Father is going out hunting tonight." Gareto'me sighed. "Wish I could go."  
"I suppose that is were he gets so many of his scars." Angela hissed.  
"Most of those are from fights." Gareto'me retorted.  
"He has to defend our clan." Paeot'bi said. "Many males out there want it."  
"Has he ever lost this clan?" Angela asked.  
"No, he's never lost any of the fights." Paeot'bi said.

Although he was clan leader, Yolit'ger was never allowed inside the city palace on the other side of the planet. The reason for this was because he was to young and had only been clan leader for a few hundred years. To be considered a real leader, he needed to lead his clan for four hundred years. Zvolen'icoz had kicked Yolit'ger out of his clan when he had proven himself a worthy hunter and learner. After walking about in the forest for a month he decided to steal a few females from the neighboring clans. The first few were easy, but he was caught after the fifth and forced to return them. Afterwards he wondered around until he found the place that the villiage now stood. Sleeping alongside the river was a female, and he took her as his own. She birthed his first child seven months later.

"The first child born was Mal'ikob'ico." Paeot'bi said. "His mother was Moa'lisca."  
"She's still with us." Gareto'me sighed. "Her present child is Loa'moti."  
"We'll now go on with your history." Paeot'bi said.

Angela found out that her mothers name was Susan Elizabeth Leeds, a protestant woman with brown eyes and blonde hair who was five foot five inches tall and athletic based. Susan had been caught in the fields at night chasing her small Yorkshire terrier. She had remained untouched for five months, then one day she was pregnant. Her first child was a boy and he lived only a few hours. Her second child was a girl and she was a stillborn. She miscarried a set of twins in 1851, then a daughter was born on 1856. The daughter lived for only a month then died. Afterwards she was artificially inseminated and went to term. She died giving birth.

"Your mother, from what it says here, was a fighter." Paeot'bi said.  
"She fought all the way to the end." Gareto'me sighed.  
"Guess that's were I get my fighting edge." Angela rasped.  
"Actually, you recieved that from father." Gareto'me said.  
"All of his children have a fighting edge." Paeot'bi said.  
"You are no exception." Gareto'me hissed.

They studied for a few hours then departed, Yolit'ger walked in and personally escorted her out of her room. The hallway was white tiled and the walls were blue, gold chandeliers hung from the yellow ceiling and sent soft white light out onto the floor. There was a red carpet that covered some stairs that spiraled up and out of sight. The railing was silver. The door that Yolit'ger opened was a heavy brown mahogany door with a gold doorknob.

"You are to take the test here." Yolit'ger said.  
"Why are they here?" Angela asked.  
"You aren't the only one taking the test Ang'liton." Yolit'ger said. "You can take that desk over there."

Angela walked over to the desk and sat down slowly, three of her sisters glanced back at her and Paeot'bi flashed her a thumbs up. Swallowing hard, she watched as a heavy booklet was layed infront of her. Slowly opening it, she read out the first question and answered it correctly. Three hours later she was done and her test was being graded. Paeot'bi and Gareto'me waited behind her.

"You passed with flying colors." Yolit'ger said.  
"Cool." Angela thought. "What does that mean?"  
"That you have proved yourself to me that you are a good learner." Yolit'ger said. "Next."

* * *

Dutch and Michael heard the news and were somewhat happy, both had already figured that she would pass the test. Dutch was clothed in a brown loin cloth, the same as Michael's, only his was longer and a darker shade. Both had been ushered into the pyramid palace with blindfolds over their eyes. Sitting in front of them was Yolit'ger, and Angela was glaring at him from the other side of the room.

"Come closer humans." Yolit'ger said.  
"Father, they do have names you know." Angela rasped.  
"Silence my dear." Yolit'ger hissed.  
"Why were we brought here?" Dutch asked.  
"Yeah, I thought we were to rott in that prison cell." Michael joked.  
"You will be given salvage here, as long as you obey my orders." Yolit'ger said.  
"And if we don't obey your orders." Dutch hissed.  
"Why should we follow by your rules?" Michael asked.  
"Because if you don't, I'll either sell or behead you." Yolit'ger rasped.  
"Fair enough." Dutch sighed.  
"As long as I can keep my head." Michael said.  
"Good, bring my a cup of c'ntlip." Yolit'ger ordered.

Dutch went and fetched the bottle, which was huge, while Michael went and collected the large glass cup that Yolit'ger was to use. Dutch poured the drink slowly, he had to hold onto the bottle with two hands, and watched as the purple liquid gurgled up to the top. Michael then carried the cup to Yolit'ger and he took it. Both backed off and watched as the large Yautja's eyes glowed with fire.

"Very good, you have proven yourselves." Yolit'ger said. "Ang'liton."  
"Yes father." Angela rasped.  
"Take these two to their chambers." Yolit'ger said.  
"Oh I would, only I have no idea where they are." Angela snarled.  
"Here, I made this map for you." Yolit'ger said. "Do not lose it."

Angela led Dutch and Michael up the stairs and through the long hallways, following the map to the T. Michael's room was small, but he liked it. The first thing he did was slam the door in Angela's face and go to bed. Angela then led Dutch to his room, he was more polite and allowed her to say goodbye and wish him well. Following the map back, she stopped and looked out the window. The suns were setting and it was a mavelous sight.

"Beautiful isn't it." Hec'itos'lobo asked.  
"Very." Angela rasped.  
"It's much better when you watch it while you are outside." Hec'itos'lobo said.  
"I bet it is." Angela rasped.  
"Tomorrow, you'll be given the grand tour." Hec'itos'lobo said.  
"Can't wait." Angela yawned.  
"Get to bed you two." Yolit'ger ordered.  
"Right away father." Hec'itos'lobo saluted.

Angela walked off in a daze, barely noticing that she was lost. There was a noise and she stopped. The sound was a click and it came from the left. Slowly pressing her ear to a door, she started opening it. She had it all the way open and was looking in at her father who had unclothed himself. He looked at her shockily.

"Are you lost dear?" Yolit'ger asked.  
"N...well yes." Angela sighed.  
"Your room is over there." he said.  
"Thanks, um goodnight." Angela giggled.  
"Goodnight dear." Yolit'ger said. "See you in the morning."

Dutch woke up early and quickly found out that the suns were already rising above the trees. The rays that the suns gave off warmed him up quickly. Yawning loudly, he walked towards the door and tried to open it. Amazingly, it was unlocked. He walked out and looking to his right, he saw Michael walking towards him with two trays. Obviously Michael was hard at work, so Dutch offered some help and Micheal willingly gave him one of the trays.

"Yolit'ger isn't awake yet, but I plan on buttering him up." Michael said.  
"A good plan, but not a good one." Dutch replied. "It might not work."  
"It'll work, it always works." Michael whispered.  
"Yolit'ger is of an advanced species, he'll know." Dutch thought.

Slowly opening Yolit'ger's bedroom door, Michael walked in. Yolit'ger was sleeping on his side and was silently snoring away. Leaving the tray at his bedside, Michael left and silently closed the door behind him. Next they went to Angela. They had to knock on her door lightly, after the third knock it was opened.

"You know how early it is?" Angela growled.  
"Yeah, dawn." Michael said. "Here, breakfest."  
"Precisely." Angela hissed. "Usually Yautja don't wake up until after the suns are high above."  
"That's good then, plenty of time for us to talk." Michael said.  
"Tell us, what have you learned." Dutch said.  
"I learned that my fathers father is still alive." Angela rasped. "He lives over there."  
"Your fathers father must be old." Dutch sighed.  
"Yes, over five hundred years." Angela rasped.

Cereal, bread and milk was on one side of the tray, while on the other side was fruit and some light meat. Angela finished it all in half an hour, between talkings. There was a sound from outside, Dutch and Michael glanced towards the door as it was opened and Yolit'ger walked in. Yolit'ger was wearing a red robe, a white sash drew it in close. Once he saw Michael and Dutch, he growled.

"What are you two doing in my daughters room?" Yolit'ger growled.  
"We were giving Angela her breakfest sir." Dutch said.  
"Who?" Yolit'ger asked.  
"Your daughter, we were giving your daughter her breakfest." Michael said.  
"Leave now, I'll deal with you two later on today." Yolit'ger ordered.

* * *

Dutch and Michael left the room in a hurry and left Angela behind. Yolit'ger walked towards her and flattened her to her side. He spread her legs out wide and checked her. She roared in anger and kicked him off of her. Yolit'ger stood up slowly and laughed. Angela was standing, but he could tell that she had no clue as to what to do next. He smiled, then walked towards her slowly. He placed his hand on her shoulder and gently shook it in greeting. He then left and Angela was left alone.

Angela's room was pink colored, with a red carpet and accessories. There was a red dresser, with a mirror shaped like a heart connected to it tightly, sitting off to the side with numerous brushes and hair pins scattered around on the top. Angela walked towards it and gently sat down on the white topped stool. She picked up a brush and started using it. After brushing her hair she rummaged through the drawers and found that they were all full of loin cloths and bra pieces just the right size to fit her.

A white Armoire was the next thing that caught her attention, the left side door was open and a flash of gold was seen. She walked towards it and opened it the rest of the way and squealed in delight. The gold tooth and skull necklace that she had asked for while in space was hanging from a hook. Alongside it was a solid gold necklace, six strands total, that made her eyes water with tears. An ermerald and ruby bracelet, zircon ring and another gold necklace hung underneath these.

Images of herself as an infant, a two year and three year old hung from the wall. Above her bedframe was a picture of her father holding her after she was born, surrounded by his sons and daughters. She was small, and almost bald except for a tiny fluff of black hair sticking up from atop her head. Both of her eyes were shut, and her mouth was open. The curtains billowed and she walked towards them. Swiftly drawing them back, she looked out into the early day.

A garden was underneath her window and the gentle smell drifted up to her nostrils. Red, yellow and purple flowers bobbed in the gentle breeze and tall Flyeaters snapped at the pesky flies flying around. Opening the window, Angela stepped out and onto the balcony. She saw a pool, a crystal blue pool of water shimmering in the early sunlight, located to the right side of the garden. On the left side of the garden, there was another garden. This one grew medical herbs, potion plants and plants that oozed blue slime that healed cuts quickly. Sighing to herself, Angela turned around and walked right into Yolit'ger.

* * *

Dutch and Michael were ordered to clean the outside windows and they were more then willing to do it. Yolit'ger had given them a strict warning that if he was to see them in his daughters room again, he'd castrate them. Their first impression of the palace was stunning. The palace was huge, golden-white in color with flowers and vines growing everywhere. A garden and a pool were on the right side of the palace side by side.

"Oh it's such a beautiful day." Michael sang.  
"The best day for lying among the flowers and singing." Dutch sighed.  
"What?" Michael said. "Don't go loco on me now."  
"I won't." Dutch promised.  
"Hey look," Michael exclaimed. "Whose that?"

* * *

Angela was slowly backing away from the Yautja infront of her, she had mistaken him for her father. Yolit'ger was sitting on her bed, looking at her with sly eyes and a half smile. There was another male staring at her, he looked much older than the other male and her father. Yolit'ger stood up when he heard Angela's gasps for breath.

"Ang'liton, come here." Yolit'ger said.  
"She's a little bony in the legs." Zvolen'icoz said.  
"But she has some good muscle in her stomach and shoulders though." Elder Yeron'eri said.

Zvolen'icoz was a tall Yautja with long blond dreadlocks and orange eyes, he had passed these onto Yolit'ger and many other of his sons and daughters. His skin was green, and slimy. He had muscle on his chest, shoulders and legs. His arms were scar encrusted and rippling in skin deep gentle muscle.

Elder Yeron'eri was a medium sized Yautja male with a gently sloping waist with muscle on his chest, arms and shoulders. He had a red cape that came all the way down to his ankles, a red loin cloth with a matching red skull hung low over his groin. He was missing three fingers on his left hand and a scar ran from his wrist to his elbow.

"Ready her for examination." Elder Yeron'eri bellowed.  
"Right away?" Yolit'ger saluted.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: _My father interfered with this chapter, which is why it is probably not going to be a good one. I hope to have the next chapter up by tonight, or maybe tomorrow._

* * *

Angela was pulled into an examination room and gently stripped of all of her clothing. Yolit'ger watched with worried eyes, his daughter was putting up a fight and had looked at him more then once. Elder Yeron'eri had his father holding her down onto the table, and he wasn't being gentle, he was squeezing her arms and pushing her down very hard. Yolit'ger wanted to help, but he had been ordered to stand to the side. 

"She's had sex." Elder Yeron'eri reported.  
_"What!"_ Yolit'ger roared.  
"I've never had sex." Angela hissed. "I was raped when I was ten years old."  
"Shouldn't matter though, she's sterile to humans." Zvolen'icoz said.  
"Is she sterile to Yautja?" Yolit'ger asked.  
"No, she's fertile to our species." Elder Yeron'eri said. "Other than that, she's healthy."  
"A little underweight though." Zvolen'icoz said. "You need to fatten her up."  
"I'll do my best to fatten her up." Yolit'ger said.  
"How much do you weigh dear?" Elder Yeron'eri asked.  
"Ninety-nine exactly." Angela rasped. "And it's not going to change."  
"We'll see about that dear." Yolit'ger hissed.

Angela was looking from Elder Yeron'eri to Yolit'ger, curious as to what they were going to do to her. Zvolen'icoz wasn't holding her down anymore, so she sat up. She heard a hiss from behind and saw that he had fisted his hands. Swallowing hard, she slowly turned more towards him. She felt that he was more of a threat, he was an inch taller than her father and he had smaller eyes set deeply in their sockets. Cautiously she stretched her hand out and touched his arm. He looked down and with a hiss, he broke her index finger.

_"Father!"_ Yolit'ger exclaimed.  
"Zvolen'icoz, why did you hurt her?" Elder Yeron'eri asked.  
"I did not give her permission to touch me." Zvolen'icoz hissed.  
"That doesn't give you the right to hurt my daughter." Yolit'ger growled.  
"Watch you tongue boy." Zvolen'icoz hissed. "I can still put you in your place quick fast and in a hurry."  
"Yolit'ger is right, you should not hurt his daughter." Elder Yeron'eri sighed.  
"Please father apologise." Yolit'ger said.  
"Why should I?" Zvolen'icoz hissed. "She needs to learn."  
"Please apologize Zvolen'icoz." Elder Yeron'eri said.

Zvolen'icoz hissed, but he did as he was told. Angela had jumped from the table and had raced over to the far off corner. Although she wanted to fight, she knew she wouldn't win. Three against one was not a good match, she had to learn that the hard way almost fifty years ago. Her finger was already swelling, and it was beginning to turn purple. When she felt Zvolen'icoz's hand on her shoulder her anger started. Jumping up from the floor, she attacked.

It wasn't a long fight, Zvolen'icoz threw her off of him and she fell into the wall. Angela didn't stop though, she picked herself from the floor and jumped for his face. He grabbed her this time by the throat and slammed her against the wall hard. There was no fight left in Angela, so she allowed her body to fall down helplessly to the floor. Blood oozed from a deep cut to her elbow were it had slammed against a metal pole. Yolit'ger stood a few feet away, shaking his head in despair.

_"Yolit'ger control your daughter!"_ Zvolen'icoz roared.

Zvolen'icoz and Elder Yeron'eri left the palace a few hours later, shaking their heads and talking about the trouble that Angela would cause in the near future. Yolit'ger had fixed Angela's index finger and had dressed her wounded elbow a few minutes after the encounter, but he had scolded her the entire time. When he was done medicating her, he threw her into her room and locked the door behind him.

* * *

"She didn't put up much of a fight." Michael sighed. "I wonder why."  
"She's smart, she knew she was out numbered." Dutch said.  
"She may be smart, but she is also weak natured." Michael said.  
"She's not weak, she's very smart and powerful." Dutch said.  
"Whose side are you on?" Michael asked. "Ours or hers?"  
"I'm on her side." Dutch said. "She needs all the help we can give her."

Dutch and Michael were carrying baskets of clothing to the nearby pond that was behind the palace, Michael had suggested a few moments after stepping out that they run for the trees. Mal'ikob'ico had changed his plan, he was looking out from a balcony roaring down at them. The sky was beginning to darken, the suns were setting fast and the temperature had cooled off a considerable rate. There was a sun dial by the pond and it said it was way past seven.

"Did you hear that?" Michael asked.  
"Hear what?" Dutch replied.  
"That whisper." Michael said.

* * *

Although Angela was locked in her room, she discovered that the window had been over looked. It was still open and she could escape by sliding down the pipe alongside the balcony to the garden underneath. With a last look behind her, she pulled her long legs up and swung them over the railing. They kicked air for a few seconds then caught against the pipe. Slipping her hands down to the pipe, she fell. Her feet lost contact with the pipe and she dropped to the ground.

When Angela regained conciousness a few moments later, she discovered that she had broken her ankle and it felt like some ribs were broken. Wheezing and fighting to stop the scream that threatened, she sat herself up. She crawled over to the trees and hid herself among the bushes. A stick poked at her back and she quickly pulled it away. With some vine and mud, she wrapped leaves and mud together to make a cast. The stick was removed after the mud had hardened enough.

"Now to Dutch and Michael." Angela thought.

Pulling herself along, her ankle dragging the ground and blood seeping through the made bandage, she headed for the pond. For some reason her instincts told her that they were there. Insects buzzed by her head, biting at her exposed skin. By the time she pulled the bushes away and looked out at the pond she was wimpering in pain. Dutch was turned away from her, his muscular back heaving up and down as he cleaned the rags. Michael was turned slightly away from her, his back arched at a dangerous angle.

"Michael, Dutch." Angela whispered. "Over here."

Dutch turned slighty, he had heard something but he wasn't sure what. Michael was the one that actually heard her. He was looking right at her with wide eyes. Swallowing hard, she raised her arm and beckoned for them both to come to her. Mal'ikob'ico was gone, so it was easy for them to run over without being seen. When they saw her, they both gagged.

"What happened to you?" Dutch asked.  
"Jumped from my room." Angela rasped.  
"You played Romeo and Juliet." Michael giggled.  
"Follow me, and be quiet." Angela hissed. "Don't need anyone following us now."

Angela dragged her battered body through bushes, vines and sand followed closely by Dutch and Michael. Michael had positioned himself behind her just in case she fell. Dutch had one of his hands on her shoulder, making sure that she wasn't going to collapse. Both had offered to carry her, but she had refused.

"This is a nice place." Angela hissed. "Help me to that boulder."

Dutch half carried her to the boulder that was beside a pool of water, he was amazed at how she didn't fight him when he encircled her shoulders with his right arm. Gently setting her down on the boulder, he ripped a piece of his loin cloth off and cleaned her wounds. While he was cleaning her wounds, Michael searched for something to eat. He found some eggs, some fruit and a half eaten carcass. As he was returning, he heard a roar of anger.

* * *

Yolit'ger followed the blood trail for a long ways until he stopped, he was hunting for meat and whatever he was hunting now was seriously injured. His sons Mal'ikob'ico and Paeot'bi were with him, they both were hoping that this last trip would get them the beloved necklace that they were trying to make. So far they just needed one more tooth, and they'd be done. He was proud of his sons excellent skills in the hunt, they were showing him that they had recieved his hard skills in hunting.

"I need just one big tooth." Paeot'bi exclaimed. "Then it'll be complete."  
"I'm in need for three big canine teeth and a spinal column bone." Mal'ikob'ico said.  
"Quiet you two, don't want this creature to know we are stalking it." Yolit'ger whispered.

There was a sound to his right, so he slowly pulled the branches apart and looked out at the sight. There was a herd of Propalaeotherium was browsing among some grape trees, the small animals hadn't noticed them yet. Smiling to himself, Yolit'ger stepped away from the bushes. Turning around, he was about to walk away when he was knocked down from behind. He didn't need to know what it was, the claws dug into his flesh and he sent a roar of anger and pain out.

A Gastornis, a six foot predatory bird with large claws and a sharp beak, was just about to slice open Yolit'ger's back when an arrow flew past the trees. The bird squawked, then limped away. Looking up at the trees, Yolit'ger saw his daughters silhouette among the branches. Mal'ikob'ico and Paeot'bi were at his side, helping him up from the ground. When he was up on his feet, he roared in anger at his daughter.

* * *

Angela pulled the arrow back fast then released, it embedded itself into the feathered neck of the Gastornis. The bird walked a few steps away, then collapsed and died. Michael and Dutch were behind her, both of their mouths were agape. Angela's wounds had been dressed, and she had found some medical plants nearby. After she had applied the plants to her wounds they had healed and she was better. Her ribs were still broken though, but other than that she was fine. Slowly climbing down the tree, she headed towards the still living bird that was trying to limp away.

"Wait up Angela." Michael gasped.

Pulling her sword up and driving it into the creatures back, Angela watched as the Gastornis floundered over to its side and died. Smiling to herself, she lowered her body down and started cutting the beak off. After cutting the beak off, she sliced the clawed feet off from the body and slung them over her shoulder. She then started plucking the bird and preparing it for dinner. Yolit'ger was standing above her, watching with keen interest.

"Ang'liton, you are suppost to be in your room." Yolit'ger said.  
"I escaped." Angela rasped.  
"Oh you did." Yolit'ger hissed.  
"Why are you confirming this sister?" Paeot'bi asked.  
"Because its the only explanation to what happened." Angela rasped.  
"You know that you could be in serious trouble." Mal'ikob'ico said.  
"Yes, it was pure stupidity on my part." Angela hissed.  
"I guess the Gastornis will be our dinner for tonight." Yolit'ger said.  
"What's the punishment?" Paeot'bi asked.  
"She's been excused from punishment." Yolit'ger said. "For helping me and catching dinner."  
"What about us?" Michael asked. "Are we in trouble?"  
"No, you have also been excused." Yolit'ger hissed.

Angela pulled the shaved bird up and draped it over her shoulders, and followed her father back into the villiage. Although the suns were far below the mountains, the villiage was brightly lit. Pyramids glistened white in artificial lighting and the pool by the palace gave off an erie light of blue. Ant'egi quickly opened the palace doors and they walked in. Faunt'ja looked at Angela with worried and angry eyes.

"Everyone get ready to eat." Yolit'ger bellowed. "Ang'liton has caught us a Gastornis for supper."


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: _It wasn't anyone that made this chapter seem odd, it was me. I am very sick and its beginning to tell on my work. I'll take a few days off then I'll write some more. I can't write with a sick mind and body now can I. Please continue reading and reviewing._

* * *

Angela slept on a full stomach that night, the Gastornis that she had killed a few hours ago threatening to come up. She turned from side to side, she wouldn't dare turn to her stomach or back. Her father had dressed her wounds the correct way with medical herbs, plants and the injection. Her ribs felt much better, she could breathe clearly now. Dutch and Michael were sleeping soundly in their rooms, but they were still hungry. Turning herself over again, she saw that the door was opening. 

"Ang'liton, are you awake?" Paeot'bi whispered.  
"Define awake." Angela rasped.  
"I need to speak with you." Paeot'bi whispered. "So does Gareot'me."  
"Make it quick." Angela hissed.

Paeot'bi and Gareto'me walked into the room and slowly closed the door behind them. Paeot'bi was wearing a green robe with a white sash. Gareot'me was wearing a red robe with a golden sash. Both walked towards Angela's bed and sat down on it. Angela sat herself upright and moved over so that Gareto'me could sit closer to her.

"What is it that you want to know?" Angela asked.  
"How did you get that scar?" Paeot'bi asked.  
"The one on your eye." Gareto'me put in.  
"I don't want to talk about it." Angela rasped.  
"Please, we want to know." Paeot'bi begged.  
"I said no." Angela hissed.

Paeot'bi and Gareto'me sighed deeply, then stood up and left the room. Angela listened until she couldn't hear their footsteps anymore. Her stomach was no longer hurting her, so she stood up and walked towards the window. Pulling it open, she slipped out into the dark night. She touched the scar on her eye and winced, the nerves were still tender after a fifty years. A dragonfly flew past and landed on the plant by her side, the creatures wings beating a silent tune.

The scar, the memory of recieving the painful scar on her eye was still fresh in her mind when the suns came up. She didn't know how long she stood there or if she ever got any sleep. She heard the door opening and slowly turned towards it. Yolit'ger walked in with half closed and he was yawning. Walking from the balcony, she closed the window and went to the mirror. One eye looked out from an undamaged socket, while the other looked out from a scarred one.

* * *

Yolit'ger walked into his daughters room yawning loudly, he felt that today was to be a good one. He had already had contact from Elder Yeron'eri, and a discussion about Ang'liton was to take place today at noon. Although his eyes were half closed, he could see that his daughter was already up. He watched as she walked from the balcony and towards the mirror, he was curious as to what she was about to do.

"Ang'liton, are you alright?" Yolit'ger asked.

She didn't answer, she was looking at herself in the mirror with miserable eyes. Yolit'ger noticed that she had brought her hand up to her eye more than once. Walking towards her, he placed his hand gently on her shoulder. She jumped, either in surprise or fear, and stood up. Yolit'ger watched as she took a piece of cloth and wrapped it around her head, conceiling the scar on her eye.

"Someone insult you?" Yolit'ger asked.  
"Paeot'bi and Gareto'me asked me about..." Angela rasped.  
"They asked you about what?" Yolit'ger pressed.  
"About my scar." Angela hissed.  
"Ang'liton, look at me." Yolit'ger said gently. Angela turned slowly towards him. "You are not ugly, you are a beautiful young lady."  
"I know I am." Angela rasped. "Its just..."  
"You don't want to remember." Yolit'ger finished.  
"Correct." Angela rasped.  
"Come over here and tell me what happened." Yolit'ger said.

Angela walked over to the bed and sat down on it, Yolit'ger followed slowly behind her. Sighing within herself, she told him about the fight. About fifty years ago she was in a rough and tumble group of people that she had considered friendly. One day, while she wasn't looking she was attacked. One of the men, his name was Bruno, forced her down and took out his switch blade. She kicked him off, but not before his knife was able to slice into her eye. She was lucky to have that eye, hadn't she of blinked it would have been.

"It was then that I started my scientific work." Angela rasped.  
"That was a bad experience to go through." Yolit'ger sighed. "Even for one so young."  
"I was young and stupid." Angela hissed. "But I learned afterwards to not trust anybody."  
"You've already shown me that side of you." Yolit'ger sighed. "But you haven't..."  
"And I'm not about to." Angela snapped.

* * *

Dutch and Michael were up again early, but it wasn't to butter Yolit'ger up. There was a list of early chores for them to do and they weren't happy about them. Cleaning the females clothes, cooking breakfest and wash the floors. With anger in thier eyes, they started washing the floors. It took most of the morning, but when they were finished the floors shined. After cleaning the floors, they started making breakfest.

"Father who made this?" Ant'egi asked.  
"It tastes like dirt." Faunt'ja said.  
"The two human males made it." Yolit'ger said. "I agree."  
"Can we throw this away?" Loa'moti asked.  
"Yes, I'll personally make us a new breakfest." Yolit'ger said.

Angela watched as her sisters quickly stood up and walked towards the trash cans. Dutch and Michael were both outside, cleaning the clothes by the pool. Sighing deeply within herself, she followed Ant'egi and Faunt'ja to the female chamber. She was curious as to what it was like in there. When the door was opened, she couldn't believe her eyes.

Benches with pink cushions sitting on both sides of the room with a curtained area in the center. Angela headed towards that, something telling her that it was trouble. Before she drew the curtain back, a hand grasped her by her wrist. She fell to the floor and turned around. Rail'iagita was looking down at her with a smirk. Ant'egi and Faunt'ja had sat themselves on a bench, they were playing cards.

"I think it's time for a talk." Rail'iagita said.  
"What sort of talk would that be dear sister." Angela rasped.  
"I am fathers favorite daughter, and whatever I say goes." Rail'iagita hissed.  
"Father has no favorites." Angela hissed. "You are overly protective."  
_"You take that back you lou-dte kalei."_ Rail'iagita roared.

Ant'egi and Faunt'ja had stopped playing cards, they were starring at Rail'iagita with shocked eyes. Rajik'obi'noba and Rab'icol'ista, who had just walked into the chamber, stopped and gawked. Rajik'obi'noba was a young female Yautja with red dreadlocks and orange eyes. She had a red toothed necklace hanging from her neck. Rab'icol'ista was another young Yautja with blonde dreadlocks and brown eyes.

"What's going on here?" Rab'icol'ista asked.  
"Just teaching Ang'liton whose boss." Rail'iagita snarled.  
"And who would that be?" Yolit'ger asked.

Yolit'ger walked slowly into the silent room, carrying a large tray full of food. He hadn't noticed Rail'iagita standing ready to slap Angela's head off from her shoulders. He placed the tray down on the table infront of Faunt'ja and Ant'egi. Turning around he stopped, he finally saw his daughters.

"Rail'iagita, control yourself." Yolit'ger yelled.  
"Father tell her who is boss around here." Rail'iagita hissed.  
"I am the boss around here." Yolit'ger said.  
_"Tell her who the dominate female is."_ Rail'iagite roared.  
"Don't use that tone of voice with me." Yolit'ger growled. "Every female is equal."  
"Rail'iagita insulted Ang'liton." Ant'egi said.  
"Did she now." Yolit'ger hissed. "Rail'iagita, leave."  
"But...but father." Rail'iagita whined.  
"No buts young lady, now leave." Yolit'ger growled.

Rail'iagita glanced down at Angela and snarled, she really hated Angela. Angela was a threat to her status, she was a threat to her father and to everyone here. Storming out of the room, she left everyone with a roar of disgust. Yolit'ger sat himself down on a chair that Angela had overlooked. He was patting a place beside him and Angela slowly walked towards it. When she finally got there, he picked her up and cuddled her to his chest. She didn't put up a fight.

"Please excuse Rail'iagita." Yolit'ger said. "She's attached of me."  
"I can see that." Angela rasped.  
"She's had a hard life, her mother died a few hours after birth." Yolit'ger said. "I've had to raise her myself."  
"Sounds familiar doesn't it?" Ant'egi asked. "I mean you also had a hard life."  
"And I thought this couldn't get any worse." Faunt'ja sighed. "We'll watch after her father."  
"You guys go on and eat." Yolit'ger said. "I'll be back in an hour."

Angela wasn't very hungry, so she skipped breakfest. Ant'egi and Faunt'ja glanced up from eating to see her looking out the window, they could tell that she was depressed. Standing up slowly, they walked towards her. Yolit'ger walked in before they could touch her. He had clothed himself in a light brown loin cloth, a white skull belt running from his shoulder down to his waist. He wore a skull necklace, all of the skulls were small and green colored. He quickly walked over to the chair and sat himself down.

"Where are my beautiful girls?" Yolit'ger asked.

Ant'egi and Faunt'ja turned around just in time. Rab'icol'ista and Rajik'obi'noba ran over and quickly placed themselves to his right. He touched them gently. Angela moved from the window, Ant'egi was doing something to her fathers dreadlocks. Walking slowly to her, she finally saw a small dish full of gold rings. Smiling to herself, she grabbed a comb.

"You need to clean his dreadlocks first." Ant'egi said.

Angela saw a bucket of water and went to it, grabbing it up she carried it towards Yolit'ger. Grabbing a sponge she started cleaning his scalp. He moaned when she touched the first dreadlock. After cleaning his dreadlocks, she watched as Ant'egi pulled the old gold rings from his dreadlocks. She started to do the same, only she did it more slowly and gently. The dreadlock that Yolit'ger moaned when she had touched it looked infected.

"Father, you have an infected dreadlock." Angela rasped.  
"What?" Yolit'ger said. "Let me see."

Angela gently pulled the dreadlock out and handed it to her father, he looked at it and sighed. The gold ring was imbedded into his skin and a the skin around it was black. Growling in frustration, he started to get up. Faunt'ja and Ant'egi forced him back down, Angela grabbed a tool that looked like a screw driver and went to work. It was over in a few minutes. She medicated the dreadlock then left it to heal.

"How'd you know that his dreadlock was infected?" Ant'egi asked.  
"The skin underneath was red and the skin around was black and swelling." Angela rasped.  
"Lucky we have you around." Faunt'ja sighed. "Otherwise he would be in a world of trouble."  
"I'm glad you are back with us." Rajik'obi'noba said.

Although Angela was to proud to say it, she was also glad that she was home with her family. She had a loving father, some nice sisters and she loved all of her brothers to death. Sighing deeply within herself, she drew in a deep breath and swung her hand over to Yolit'ger's front. She allowed it to fall onto his chest.

"Allowing yourself to have some fun." Yolit'ger said. "I'm proud of you girl."  
"You've adapted well sister." Ant'egi said.  
"We are all proud of you sister." Faunt'ja said. "Even Railiagita."  
"She might not show it, but she really does care." Rab'icol'ista said.  
"She's just not the one to show it is all." Rajik'obi'noba sighed.  
"I'll be extra careful." Angela rasped.

Angela walked around Yolit'ger and sat down slowly in his lap. Yolit'ger smiled at this and gently ruffled her hair. Although Angela hated it, she allowed for him to do it. Rajik'obi'noba, Rab'icol'ista, Ant'egi and Faunt'ja were sitting around Yolit'ger when the door to the chamber was thrown open. Elder Yeron'eri, accompanied by three guards, stormed in.

"I suppose we are to have the meeting in here." Elder Yeron'eri hissed.  
"Elder Yeron'eri," Yolit'ger gasped. "I wasn't expecting you so soon."  
"Neither were you expecting your father." Zvolen'icoz hissed.  
"I see you have her under control." Elder Yeron'eri said. "Any trouble?"  
"Yes, we did have some trouble this morning." Yolit'ger said. "But she took it like a warrior."  
"The other elders will be arriving soon." Elder Yeron'eri said. "We'll have the meeting here."

The doors were swept open again and another elder walked in. This one was a female and she had red dreadlocks and orange eyes. A long flowing red cape adorned with golden skulls dragged the floor. She walked with a limp, one of her feet looked as if it was causing her a lot of pain.

"Elder Kee-Wakw, how are you doing?" Yolit'ger asked.  
"I believe I have club foot, but otherwise healthy." Elder Kee-Wakw said.  
"I can help you." Angela rasped.  
"Is this the girl?" Elder Kee-Wakw asked. "If so you should be proud."  
"She is indeed." Yolit'ger said.  
"She speaks in the tongue of yourself." Elder Mat-gwas said.

Elder Mat-gwas was a tall male Yautja with greying black dreadlocks and glossy black eyes. He had a short red cape flowing behind him, a skull belt going from his shoulders down to his waist and a tiny skeleton necklace hung from his neck. He walked towards Angela slowly, looking at her closely. He was followed closely by Elder Aben'aki.

Elder Aben'aki was a medium sized female Yautja with brown dreadlocks and brown eyes. Instead of a cape, she wore a long silk scarf. The scarf was blue and it went from her neck all the way down to her ankles. She walked with a fluid step, a sure footed step of youth.

"These are the elders that were there while you were in the incubator." Yolit'ger said.  
"My my, isn't she beautiful." Elder Aben'aki said.  
"Stand up my dear." Elder Yeron'eri said.

Angela did as she was told, she stood up tall and slowly walked a few feet away from Yolit'ger. Elder Aben'aki and Elder Kee-Wakw shook their heads, the girl was good boned by not muscled. Her legs were as skinny as can be and her arms were nothing but bone. There was some muscle to her stomach, and she had a lot of muscle on her back and shoulders but that was all.

"She's a little bony in the legs." Elder Aben'aki said.  
"She's really unhealthy." Elder Kee-Wakw sighed.  
"Actually she's healthy." Elder Yeron'eri said.  
"She doesn't look it." Elder Mat-gwas said.  
"Looks like this project is a flop." Elder Aben'aki sighed.  
"A hundred and fifty years," Elder Kee-Wakw sighed. "all for nothing."  
"She may look weak on the outside, but she's strong on the inside." Zvolen'icoz said.  
"She'll be much healthier by the end of the week." Elder Yeron'eri said.  
"Other than the way her body looks, she looks nice and content." Elder Aben'aki said.  
"You are allowed to keep her." Elder Mat-gwas said.  
"We'll evaluate her at the end of the month." Elder Kee-Wakw said.  
"If we don't see improvement..." Elder Mat-gwas started.  
"She'll be put down." Elder Aben'aki finished.

The three elders left the room and slammed the door behind them. Angela collapsed, she couldn't believe what she had heard. She was healthy, she was strong and she was smart. The three elders had looked at nothing but her weaknesses. She had been evaluated a few years ago by her doctor on earth and he had told her that although she was tall, her weight was perfectly normal. Looking up, she slowly crawled towards Zvolen'icoz.

"Gran...grandfather." Angela rasped.  
"What?" Zvolen'icoz asked. "What did you just call me?"  
"Grandfather." Angela hissingly replied.

Zvolen'icoz suprised them all, he scooped Angela up and started kissing her. Angela, at first, tried to get away but then gave up. Her grandfather was gently rubbing his head up and down her neck. Giggling to herself, she pulled herself from his arms and fell to the floor. Elder Yeron'eri and Yolit'ger were smiling at her, both proud that she had made a friend.

"Did she eat breakfest?" Yolit'ger asked.  
"No father." Ant'egi said.  
"Ang'liton, go over there and eat now." Yolit'ger ordered.

Angela did as she was told, and she wasn't angry about it. She ate the meat, the fruit and then she drank down the milk. Afterwards she asked for more. Yolit'ger was happy to go back to the kitchen, he returned a few minutes later with a full tray of fruit, meat and a small salad. Angela dug in hungrily. During all this, Elder Yeron'eri took blood samples. He ran the blood samples through the blood banks and they came back a few moments later. They told him that she had Bulimia nervosa. Shaking his head, he made out a prescription and gave it to Yolit'ger.

"She's bulimic." Elder Yeron'eri said. "Don't let her out of your site."  
"I won't." Yolit'ger said.  
"I'll stay here all week." Zvolen'icoz said. "She'll have round the clock care."  
"I'm glad about that." Elder Yeron'eri said.  
"We cannot let her be put down." Zvolen'icoz said.  
"We are to far ahead." Elder Yeron'eri said.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: _I feel much better, I decided to have an escape. We have a few quotes from Species in this chapter._

* * *

The week came to tragic ending when Angela's temper suddenly sparked. She couldn't take it anymore, neither could Dutch or Michael. Dutch had lost five pounds, while Michael had lost eight. Angela now weighed a hundred and fifteen pounds. Her father had been making her eat like crazy. He would make her eat two full fruit pies, a full plate of meat and some veggetables everyday. She had generously hidden some of the food away and had given it to Dutch and Michael whenever she met them. She wasn't allowed to go outside, or to leave her room. Yolit'ger had locked the window at the beginning of the week and he had placed security cameras up. 

"I feel like my mind is in a funnel." Angela rasped.  
"Now you know what we feel like." Dutch sighed.  
"Can't you atleast tell them to feed us better?" Michael begged.  
"I've tried, my father says he'll get to it." Angela rasped.  
"Yeah, well I'm getting sick of mister high shoes." Michael hissed.  
"So am I." Dutch growled.  
"Sadly I feel the same." Angela rasped.  
"So why don't we do something about it." Michael said.  
"Yeah, allow one of your temper tantrums to spark." Dutch exclaimed.  
"And what afterwards?" Angela rasped. "What'll we do after my temper tantrum?"  
"We'll escape." Dutch said.  
"You two grab the key to my door and it'll be a go." Angela rasped.  
"And how are we suppost to grab that key?" Dutch asked.  
"I'm not touching were he has that key." Michael hissed.

Yolit'ger enjoyed carrying keys on his belt, they dangled all the way down to were his crotch was. He had three sets of keys, two to the palace and the other to the weapons keep that was located across the villiage. The key that was always in his hand for some reason or another went to the library and his office. He almost never touched the keys to the weapons keep or the key that unlocked every door in the palace.

"We need all of those keys." Angela hissed.  
"Why all?" Michael asked.  
"Because the others might be useful for something." Dutch sighed.  
"Because we might encounter locked doors and we need weapons." Angela growled.  
"We'll get them." Dutch said.  
"What's all this we stuff?" Michael asked.  
"Meet me at my room with the keys at midnight." Angela rasped. "I've got my end covered."

* * *

The plan went almost exactly to what they expected it to. When Mal'ikob'ico walked in with her supper, she raced out and slammed the tray into his face. He collapsed, holding onto a bleeding tusk. The yelling attracted attention and before she knew it, Yolit'ger, Hec'itos'lobo and Danjo'loto ran in. She was chained down to the wall and Mal'ikob'ico was carried away. All through this, Dutch made sure to take notes.

"She says this stuff will knock him out cold." Michael said.  
"Should we pour it into his drink?" Dutch asked.  
"Yes, but gradually." Michael said. "Can't afford for him to notice."  
"This little orange pill, amazing." Dutch sighed.

The orange pill disolved easily in Yolit'ger's drink, but they wanted to make sure that Yolit'ger was going to be out cold so Dutch added a half pill more to the drink. Michael carried the cup into Yolit'ger's room and left quickly. Yolit'ger was out cold five minutes later. The orange pill was a sleep aid that Angela had stolen from a pill bottle on earth before their capture. Swallowing hard, Michael walked into the room and gently lifted the keys from Yolit'ger's belt. Afterwards they raced down the hallway to Angela's room.

"Piece of cake." Michael said.  
"I can't wait to get back to earth." Dutch sighed. "I can get some of that cake then."  
"All on me." Michael said.

Fumbling around, they slipped the key into Angela's door and opened it. Angela was already out of her shackles, and was waiting eagerly for them, she was sitting on her bed glazing into space. Hissing deeply within her throat, when she saw them opening her door, she rose and slowly walked out of her room. Dutch and Michael followed, but at a fast jog.

They reached the weapons keep and collected three Shurikens, three spears, a net gun and three ornamental daggers. The ran out and towards the docked ship on the side of the villiage. Luck wasn't on their side, Hec'itos'lobo followed closely on their heels. Entering the ship, Angela slammed the door shut and raced into the cockpit. Although she had the manuel, she knew already how to drive.

"Earth here we come." Angela hissed.  
"You sound out of breath." Dutch sighed.  
"Didn't think we were getting out of that all in one piece." Michael gasped.  
"Thanks to my father forcing me to eat," Angela rasped. "_of course I am winded_."  
"Alright, lets get on course." Michael sighed.

* * *

Yolit'ger stumbled into the ship that he had been making repairs on for the last few years and took off. Danjo'loto, Hec'itos'lobo and Mal'ikob'ico were with him, they were growling in frustration. Danjo'loto took control of the radar, Hec'itos'lobo took control of the weapons and Mal'ikob'ico took control of the radios.

"When I get my hands on that girl..." Yolit'ger growled.  
"I'm gonna thruttle her." Hec'itos'lobo hissed.  
"We should have kept her shackled." Danjo'loto sighed.  
"Incoming message." Mal'ikob'ico announced.  
"Yolit'ger, what is going on?" Elder Yeron'eri demanded.

* * *

Elder Yeron'eri was clothed in a purple gown, beads of pink and yellow hung from his neck and he looked very weather beaten. His brown eyes were bloodshot, deep circles underneath and pale as can be. His brown dreadlocks hung loosely from a rawhide band. Behind him were elders Kee-Wakw, Mat'gwas and Aben'aki. Zvolen'icoz was also there, but he was half dozing.

Elder Mat-gwas was wearing a faded blue tunic with matching slippers. Sweat dripped from his face and he was breathing hard. His black eyes twinkled with white flashes of energised light. The suns had just started coming up and he had just finished his morning excersize. A tooth and stone necklace swung loosely at his neck.

Elder Aben'aki and Elder Kee-Wakw were both rubbing their eyes, they had both been startled awake when the alarm had gone off. Elder Yeron'eri had ordered them all to get to the meeting hall, as something unforseen had occurred. Elder Aben'aki was wearing a pink tunic with splashes of green and yellow thrown in. Elder Kee-Wakw was wearing a robe, underneath the robe was a loin cloth of gold.

Zvolen'icoz was wearing a tawny brown loin cloth, a belt of skulls almost identical to the one his son wore swung musically. His daughters had replaced the gold pins in his dreadlocks, they were now bone. A fresh wound on his elbow made him want to yell out at the world.

"How did she escape?" Elder Yeron'eri asked.  
"She drugged me." Yolit'ger hissed.  
"How could she of drugged you?" Zvolen'icoz demanded.  
"Her male friends put sleeping pills in my drink last night." Yolit'ger growled.  
"Get Ang'liton back to Dacopse." Elder Yeron'eri growled.  
"We'll figure out her punshiment later on." Elder Mat-gwas yawned.

The screen went to blackness and they all started stretching, Elder Yeron'eri was really angry. Zvolen'icoz and Elder Aben'aki yawned for the last time, then sat up straight waiting for the word on what they should do. Elder Mat-gwas and Elder Kee-Wakw were leaning back in their chairs, purposely trying to fall back to sleep.

"What are we going to do with her when she is back?" Elder Aben'aki asked at last.  
"We'll whip the living tar out of he." Elder Yeron'eri hissed.  
"She needs more than that." Zvolen'icoz sighed. "She needs ironing."  
"But that would..." Elder Kee-Wakw gasped.  
"Yes, I know but it'll work." Zvolen'icoz sighed.  
"Zvolen'icoz, you know more about her then we do." Elder Yeron'eri said. "I want you to go down and bring her back in one piece."  
"I'll do better than that." Zvolen'icoz growled.

* * *

Angela was less skilled in piloting the ship than she thought, she couldn't find the left trigger or the right. All she knew was that to go up she needed to pull the control stick down and to go down she needed to pull it up. The control stick wouldn't turn to the left or right, it just stayed erect. Michael and Dutch were trying to figure out the radar and weapon controls, they were mystified as to why they wouldn't work.

"Collect yourselves," Angela rasped. "hard landing coming."  
"Better grab your asses and kiss them goodbye." Michael joked.  
"We'll ditch this ship, my jeep is ahead of us." Angela hissed.  
"Oh boy, a jeep." Dutch joked.

Angela landed the ship as best as she could, but she couldn't help the trees or rocks that were in her way. She crashed the ship down hard into a clearing and they all quickly unboarded. Dutch and Michael headed for the bushes, they felt as if they had been on a road trip of tall hills. Once they were better, Angela led them into a thick swamp. When they walked out, a splashy red Cherokee jeep glistened in the sunlight.

"Please tell me you have a license." Michael gasped.  
"Don't worry, just hold onto the seats and pray for mercy" Angela rasped. "Bunch of babies."

Angela climbed into the drivers side and started the engine. Michael and Dutch fought over the seat, before Michael was forced to sit in the back. Once they had seatbelts on, Angela swung out into the street and drove westward, towards Area 51. Michael doubled over and got sick when she slammed on the brakes.

"Were the hell did you get your drivers license?" Michael gasped.  
_"K-mart."_ Angela shot back.


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note: _I'm sorry this chapter is late in coming up, I have had so many troubles. One is allergies. My eyes feel as if they are about to fall out of my head. Any ways, I hope to have the next chapter up by tomorrow, or the next days._

* * *

Angela drove the jeep into Area 51, being careful to make sure that her identification card was in her hand before reaching the gate. The guard allowed her in, and she drove on to the contact panel. Once there she rang General Jackson and Commander Anthony. It took them awhile to start a conversation, mainly because the men had been sleeping and were half awake when she got them on the phone, but when they did explosives went off. 

"Commander, General this is Angela Irene." Angela rasped.  
"Huh, whose Angela Irene again?" Commander Anthony asked.  
"Angela Irene?" General Jackson poundered.  
"It's the hybrid you assholes." Angela roared.  
"Oh my god, I know who you are." General Jackson gasped. "So sorry, takes a while to wake up."  
"I don't have time for your babbling, I need help." Angela hissed.  
"What type of help Miss. Irene?" Commander Anthony asked.  
"Dutch and Michael...all three of us need a place to stay." Angela growled.  
"Drive into the base Miss. Irene, accommodations have been made." Commander Anthony said.

Angela did as Commander Anthony told her to do, she drove the jeep into the base and parked it. Commander Anthony and General Jackson were waiting for her in an army jeep, both were in robes and slippers. Leaving the jeep, they climbed into the army jeep. Angela sat beside General Jackson while Michael and Dutch sat themselves beside Commander Anthony. They didn't notice the ship that flew overhead.

* * *

Zvolen'icoz drove his own personal ship, a star cruiser deluxe issue with thrusters and a brand new shield generator. He was wearing his mask, a completely smooth silver mask with yellow glass eyes. His wrist blades, long and sharp blades that could be retracted or retained at will, were ready to be used. He hadn't, as of yet, placed his plasma caster on yet. His spear, a long spearette deluxe with long barbs at the end and a poisonous tip, tapped him lightly on his left leg.

"Zvolen'icoz, have you found her yet?" Yolit'ger asked.  
"Yes, she is right below me my son." Zvolen'icoz said.

Zvolen'icoz was getting really angry with Yolit'ger, this was the fifth time that he had asked him if he had found his daughter. He knew how important she was, but he didn't need to be hastled about it. Sighing deeply, he landed his ship a few yards from the site that she had just disappeared into. Gathering his plasma cannon, he quickly left the ship and walked towards the base. His heart bled for revenge, he had lost a daughter here a few years earlier.

* * *

Angela was climbing into bed when Commander Anthony knocked on her door. When she answered the door, not only was the commander there, but so was an african american woman in a red jacket. The woman was no older than thirty and had one daughter who was ten. Angela knew who she was, her name was Lex Woods, and she had had an experience with three teenaged predators a few months before. Luckily for her, the three predators had beaten their trail and had left her alone.

"Angela, this is Lex." Commander Anthony said. "She's going to be helping you, Michael and Dutch."  
"Hello Lex, glad to have you aboard." Angela rasped. "You know the sc..."

There was an explosion, then Commander Anthony fell face down infront of them. He had a large hole in his chest, and it was sizzling. Behind him was a masked predator, tall and with blond dreadlocks. Angela knew who he was, he was her fathers father: Zvolen'icoz. He roared and started walking towards them slowly, wielding his wrist blades infront of him as if making a joke. Lex screamed, and slammed the door shut. A few minutes later they were out the window and racing across the base. They were headed for the mens bunks.

"Michael...Dutch wake up." Angela rasped.  
"I think the better word is..." Lex said. "Are you alive."  
"What's going on out here?" Dutch yawned.  
"Dutch, hurry and wake Michael." Angela rasped.  
"Why?" Dutch asked.  
"Oh no reason..." Angela rasped. "Except a seven foot alien chasing after us."  
"I'll wake Michael right now." Dutch exclaimed._ "Hey Michael!"_

* * *

Walking slowly into the building, Zvolen'icoz took down three men at once. One had a brown suit on with many metals on the front. The others had nothing but pajamas on. Leaving them, he walked towards a light. He had a feeling that the light was were he wanted to go. Turning a corner, he saw two humans, a male and a female, knocking on a door. He hid himself and watched as the door was opened. Angela stood in the doorway. Acting fast, he activated his plasma caster and took down the man. Before he could take them woman, she slammed the door in his face. Growling, he slammed his fists into the door and it crashed in.

"Father, were are you?" Yolit'ger asked.  
"I am at area 51 son." Zvolen'icoz said. "Why?"  
"Because I am also there." Yolit'ger said. "Look behind you."

Zvolen'icoz looked behind him and saw Yolit'ger. Yolit'ger was wearing his almost smooth silver mask with the blue glass eye pieces. He had his gold and green plasma caster off, it was leaning against his back. His spear, an exact model of his own, leaned against his back. He had arm blades, very long silver blades that could be retracted or retained. Behind him was Elder Yeron'eri. Elder Yeron'eri had on his gold mask, it was completely smooth and had white eye pieces. His arm blades went all the way down to his knees and were dripping blood.

"Were is she?" Elder Yeron'eri asked.  
"She escaped out the window." Zvolen'icoz said.  
"What are you doing here then?" Elder Yeron'eri exclaimed. "Lets go get her."  
"She had better watch out." Yolit'ger growled.

* * *

Dutch and Michael were outside in three minutes, both had replaced their pajamas with jeans and white muscle shirts. Angela grabbed Dutch, and Lex grabbed Michael, and pushed them against the wall. It was a good move, because Zvolen'icoz and three other Predators ran out of the shadows. Lex squinted at the tallest of the four, he had long blond dreadlocks and was wearing a silver mask.

"What is it that they want?" Lex whispered.  
"Me." Angela rasped.  
"You?" Lex repeated. "Why you?"  
"The tall one is my father." Angela rasped. "I escaped a few days ago."  
"Oh, why does he want you again?" Lex asked again.  
"My father wants me for breeding." Angela hissed.  
"Ew, I can see why you left." Lex said.  
"And if we get caught again..." Dutch started.  
"You'l probably be raped." Michael finished.  
"Why would I be raped?" Lex asked.  
"You are a woman." Angela rasped. "Male Yautja get the best females."  
"Oh, I get you now." Lex gasped. "I'll kill him if he tries anything like that on me."  
"Injure, do not kill." Angela rasped.

Walking along the wall, they heard the roars of frustration from the bedroom of Dutch and Michael. A shadow jumped from the window and they stopped. A red light went around the compounds, Angela flattened herself to the wall and held her breath. Dutch and Michael did the same, Lex closed her eyes and prayed. When she opened her eyes, she saw that the beam had moved away from them.

"That was a close one." Lex whispered.

That was all that was needed, the beam whirled over and they heard a roar. The predator was walking towards them now, and with blades raised. Angela roared and pushed them all towards a parked four by four. They all piled in and strapped themselves in. Angela tried to start the engine, but it wouldn't start. Without thinking, she got out and opened the hood. The engine was missing, a roar made her turn. Her father was holding the engine in his large hands. He dropped it and ran towards her, she raced back to the car and jumped back in just in time.

"If I die, inform my mother that I love her." Lex exclaimed. A fist crashed in the window and barely missed her head.  
"No one is going to die." Angela rasped. "Everyone done."

They obeyed her, and ducked just in time. The predator with the gold mask slammed his fist into the windshield and his hand swiped at Angela's exposed neck. Angela moved in time to avoid his hand, and crashed to the back of the four by four. She landed on Dutch's body. Michael screamed and without thinking, he took out a pistol and shot at the predator that was diving in from the window on his left. The predator screamed and fell back in pain. Angela opened the door and was half out, before a green hand grabbed her around her waist. Michael and Dutch put up a fight, but they were finally dragged out of the car and thrown into a net. Lex was pulled from the car cursing.

"To the ship with them all." Elder Yeron'eri said.  
"Even this female?" Yolit'ger asked.  
"Yes, you deserve her." Elder Yeron'eri said. "You and your father."  
_"Oh shit, why me."_ Angela roared.  
"What did they say?" Lex asked.  
"You are to be my fathers and his fathers toy." Angela rasped.  
_"What?!"_ Lex screamed. "Over my dead lifeless corpse."  
"But that human will stay in your villiage though my son." Zvolen'icoz said. "I haven't the room for her."  
_"Nor will you ever."_ Yolit'ger thought.

Angela and her friends were dragged back to the ship, they quietly were thrown into a cell and left alone. Angela guessed that her punishment would come later, and she guessed that it was going to be a bad one. Her father had spat at her when they had been thrown in the cell, the saliva was still on the wall across from her, and then he had slammed the door hard. Sighing deeply within herself, it sounded more of a growl then a sigh, she slumped down to the floor and allowed her tired eyes to fall. The others did the same.


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note: _I am still very sick but I still got this chapter up. I do not think it is a good one, I'll probably be going back and editing it._

* * *

Angela and Dutch both felt the impact of the ships landing, and they dreaded what would happen in less than five minutes. Angela had an inbred motion, a six sense, of feeling the movements of moving crafts and loco motives. Dutch had gone through intense training, three weeks worth, and had learned it from his instructor General Lee. Lex and Michael knew that they were landing when the ship lurched to the left, throwing them into the side of the cell. All four felt that the ships landing was quick because Angela's father wanted to get Angela's punishment over with quickly. 

"What are we going to do once we get back to Dacopse?" Dutch whined.  
"You three'll be placed in a cell while I get punished." Angela rasped.  
"And your father will allow this?" Lex asked.  
"My father probably thought up the plan." Angela hissed.  
"Abusive isn't he?" Michael joked.  
"That isn't funny." Dutch hissed. "His customes are different than ours."  
"Agreed there." Lex sighed.  
"Once you get to know him, he's not that bad." Dutch said. "Angela's father that is."  
"What's your father's name again?" Lex asked.  
"Yolit'ger, and his fathers name is Zvolen'icoz." Angela rasped.  
"And who was that other guy?" Lex asked.  
"That was Elder Yeron'eri." Angela hissed.  
"Are there any more that I need to know about before we leave this ship?" Lex asked.  
"Nah, atleast not yet." Angela rasped. "I think we should reframe from talking."

Dutch and Michael quieted down quickly, they knew what was about to happen. A few minutes later, the fog below their ankles started to rise. Lex gasped and started screaming, she was afraid that this was a poisonous gas. Angela held her breath for as long as she could, then she lost conciousness. Michael and Dutch fell asleep right after her, followed closely by Lex. When they woke up, Angela's father was looking at them with a scowl.

"Take them to the circle." Yolit'ger ordered. "And ready the iron."  
"Right away father." Mal'ikob'ico saluted. "And shackle them?"  
"Yes, shackle them all." Yolit'ger said.

Angela was dragged out of the cell and down the hallway, Paeot'bi was the one that was pulling her along. He was doing it gently, but harshly. Lex was being dragged down the hallway by Gareto'me. She was putting up a massive fight. Danjo'loto was pulling Michael along the hallway, Michael's arms were being held at dangerous angles. Dutch was walking freely alongside Mal'ikob'ico. When they were outside on the hot planet, they were all sweating and breathing hard.

"I'm sorry my sister." Paeot'bi whispered. "But this must be done."

Angela was pulled into the villiage, she could see that all of her brothers and sisters were waiting for her infront of a small stone. A pot stood off to the right side of the stone, and a stick stuck out of it. Loa'moti cried, but she stayed beside Faunt'ja. Ant'egi growled and swiped at her head, but she missed by half an inch. Paeot'bi handed Yolit'ger the rope that Angela had entwined around her wrists and he tugged her towards the stone. He tied the rope to the side and made sure that it was tight and secure. Mal'ikob'ico tied another rope to her legs and kicked her down.

"Tonight, we will teach our sister the rule of what'll happen if you try to escape." Mal'ikob'ico said.  
"We all have a marking on our shoulder, but we had it painted." Paeot'bi started.  
"But she'll get the marking by ironing." Gareto'me finished.  
"The iron is ready." Yolit'ger announced. "Hold her ready."

Angela put up a massive fight, it was so bad that Yolit'ger had to re-heat the iron five times. When he eventually touched her shoulder, she was covered in sweat. The scream that she sent out was heard three miles away by Zvolen'icoz's clan. When the iron was removed, blood oozed down her back. The wound that it left was sizzling red and black. The scar that would be left would be a lightening bolt with a drop of water dropping down from a leaf.

"That'll look pretty when it dries." Yolit'ger said. "Take her to her room."  
"Right away father." Mal'ikob'ico said.

Mal'ikob'ico carrierd Angela into the pyramid palace, he was worried about her. She was still sweating badly, and she was breathing hard. When he got to her room, she was starting to shiver. Gently placing her on her side on her bed, he pulled her covers over her. She fell asleep quickly, she was snoring gently. He walked out of the room, but returned a few minutes later with a rag and a bowl of water. She woke only once, then she went back to sleep. Mal'ikob'ico, although he didn't want to do it, undressed her and placed on a new pink loin cloth and bra piece. He placed the blue jeans and shirt that she had been wearing before and placed them in the bottum drawer of her dresser. He then left her to dream her dreams and wishes.

* * *

Dutch, Michael and Lex were thrown into jail cells, Lex had been separated and was in the small one beside Michael and Dutch. A little bit of smelly, yet very juicy and sweet, meat was thrown in their cells then they were left alone. Lex was beginning to get scared, she didn't know what was going to happen next and she feared it. Dutch and Michael had fallen asleep in the next cell, their snores reaching her and making her feel like crying.

"Human, what is your name?" Yolit'ger asked.

Lex only heard a hiss and a growl, the large Yautja was standing infront of her beaming with anticipation. He was wearing a green robe with matching green skulls going from his shoulders down to his leather belt, they crossed his chest and twisted up his arms before finally stopping at the belt which was a rich black color. He had bones entwined around his dreadlocks and a gold necklace with a matching gold skull dangled at his neck.

_"Human answer me now."_ Yolit'ger roared.

Lex jumped away and scurried over to the wall like a mouse. She looked up into the Yautja's eyes and gasped. He was looking at her meanly, as if he wanted to hurt her. Dutch and Michael had been waked, the roar had jousted them from their sleep and had made them edgy. They were now looking at Yolit'ger, they couldn't understand him either, because they had lost their hearing mechanisms.

_"Okay be that way."_ Yolit'ger roared. 

Yolit'ger walked away with his head swinging from the left and to the right, this wasn't the right time for his temper to flare up. Elder Kee-Wakw and Elder Mat-gwas were coming and would be here any minute. They wanted to see his daughter, and they wanted to put their own seal of punishment on her smooth skin. Elder Aben-aki and Elder Yeron'eri were already there, so was his father. They all wanted to put their sort of punishment on his daughter and he hated it. She had already gotten her punishment, but it seemed as if she were about to get another.

"Mal'ikob'ico," Yolit'ger said. "Bring me Ang'liton."  
"She's sleeping father." Mal'ikob'ico protested. "She needs to sleep for awhile."  
"What did you just say to me?" Yolit'ger hissed.  
"Ang'liton needs as much sleep as she can get." Mal'ikob'ico said. "She's falling ill."  
"Bring me Ang'liton." Yolit'ger growled.  
"No, she will remain in her bed until later on tonight." Mal'ikob'ico hissed.  
_"Are you challenging me?"_ Yolit'ger roared. "I _gave _you an _order_, you do it now."  
'No, and I am not challenging you." Mal'ikob'ico hissed. "I'm looking up for your daughter and my sister."  
"Elder Mat'gwas and Elder Kee-Wakw are on their way," Yolit'ger started.  
"They can wait for her strength to gather up." Mal'ikob'ico growled.  
_"Not another word, go get your sister."_ Yolit'ger roared.

Elder Kee-wakw and Elder Mat-gwas listened in and gasped, Yolit'ger was doing the right thing in telling his son to go gather Ang'liton but Mal'ikob'ico wasn't obeying. A small group of Yolit'ger's children had formed around them, waiting to see if there was going to be a fight. What they got was more of a verbal fight than a fist to fist fight though. In the end, Yolit'ger won his way. Zvolen'icoz was standing by a blue vase, readying himself if he needed to separate his son and his grandson.

Mal'ikob'ico walked purposely up the stairs slowly, when he got to his sisters room he gently opened the door and saw that she was up. She was touching the iron marking tenderly, wincing at the pain. When she saw him standing in the doorway, she growled. He walked towards her and gently placed a wet cloth to her shoulder. She shuddered, but that was all. He then picked her up in his arms and carried her down stairs towards the meeting hall.

"Father is going to punish you again." Mal'ikob'ico said.  
"Why?'' Angela hissingly asked.  
"Well actually it's the elders and grandfather." Mal'ikob'ico said.  
"I've already been punished enough." Angela hissed.  
"I agree, but you know father." Mal'ikob'ico sighed.

He carried her into the room and plopped her gently into a chair were she was facing Yolit'ger and the elders. Elder Kee-Wakw wanted to slap her, he could see. She was holding it in her though, Elder Yeron'eri was doing the same. Elder Mat-gwas and Elder Aben'aki were looking through sorrow eyes, they could see the problem already within his sister.

"We have decided your punishment." Elder Aben'aki hissed.  
"Bring it on," Angela rasped. "I can take anything you throw at me."  
"They punishment we'll be putting upon you is whipping until you scream." Elder Mat-gwas said.  
"I'm shaking in my booties." Angela rasped. "Is that all you can do or think of?"  
"Silence, Mal'ikob'ico." Yolit'ger hissed.  
"Yes father." Mal'ikob'ico said.  
"Flatten her across the table." Yolit'ger ordered.  
"Yes sir." Mal'ikob'ico sighed.

Mal'ikob'ico did as he was told slowly, he didn't want to hurt his sister anymore than she was about to be hurt. Once she was on the table and flattened, Elder Aben'aki took out a whip with long barbs and thorns hanging from the long leather strap. She wound it around her hand a few times then smacked it hard against Angela's thighs. Angela moaned, but did not scream out loud. The whip rose and fell fifty times before she finaly decided to scream out for mercy.

"After fifty times, you finally scream." Elder Aben'aki sighed. "You are more weak than I thought."  
"I might be weak on the outside, but I'm strong on the inside." Angela growled.  
"Silence, you will get fifty more." Elder Aben'aki roared.

* * *

Michael and Dutch were escorted to their new quarters, their escort being a tall Yautja with black dreadlocks and orange eyes. Before they were allowed to go into their new surroundings, they saw Angela. Angela was dragged back to her room and thrown in. Her back was bleeding badly, whip lashes all over the place. Sighing, both men walked into their new room and bunked down for the night. They had a feeling that it would be a long one. Dutch was strapped down to his bunk, and Michael was leashed to his.

"Poor Angela." Michael sighed. "I'd kill them all if I could."  
"Angela wouldn't like that." Dutch said. "They really did a messy one of her though."  
"I feel like crap, I'm going to bed." Michael said.  
"Good night." Dutch sighed. "Sweet dreams..."  
"Don't let the bed bugs bite." Michael finished.


	20. Chapter 20

Angela woke up three hours with a splitting headache, at first she didn't know where she was and who she was. It took her a few minutes to figure out what had happened to her and once she knew, she felt her temper rise. Sweeping her hands back, she gingerly touched her back and winced at the pain. Narrowing her eyes even more, she stood up from her bed and walked over to the mirror. She turned her body so that she could see herself, and felt a wave of nausea sweep through her body.

"Ang'liton, are you awake?" Mal'ikob'ico asked.

Mal'ikob'ico peaked his head around the door and saw the scarred back of his sister stiffen, she whirled around and hissed at him. His eyes and hers met and he felt, for the first time in his life, fear. It quivered up his spine and ended at his heart. Growling, he stepped inside and walked swiftly towards his sister. Angela glared out through wide eyes and poised herself for a fight. Although she didn't have the strength, her anger had taken over.

"I'm not suppost to do this..." Mal'ikob'ico started.  
"You son of a bitch." Angela roared. "I ought to pull your eyes from your head."  
"What, Ang'liton you don't know what you are saying." Mal'ikob'ico exclaimed.  
"Get out of my sight, before I injure you so bad you'll wish you were never born." Angela roared.  
"I will, but father will hear of this." Mal'ikob'ico said.  
"If father wishes to have his nuts pulled out of his ass, so be it." Angela growled.

Mal'ikob'ico left and raced down the hallway, his heart skipping heavily in his chest and his muscles pumped and ready. His sister had threatened him, and she had threatened his father infront of his face. The fear had been replaced with hate, he felt that his sister was stronger than they thought. He stopped when he reached Yolit'ger's bedroom door, and breathed in several times. He didn't want his father to see him acting all frightened and nervous. Gently, he knocked on the door and waited. Yolit'ger answered a few moments later.

"Father, Ang'liton has..." Mal'ikob'ico started.  
"Mal'ikob'ico, I know." Yolit'ger hissed. "I'll have a little surprise for her later."  
"Should I..." Mal'ikob'ico said.  
"No, just go to your room and stay there." Yolit'ger growled.

Mal'ikob'ico did as he was told with a heavy heart, he knew his father was teaching him a lesson and he felt that this wasn't the time to be taught. Paeot'bi and Gareto'me passed by him, Faunt'ja closed her door and he heard laughter. When he opened his door, he felt anger swiftly rising up into his chest. Growling, he flattened himself onto his bed and fell asleep.

* * *

"I have a feeling that Angela is angry." Michael said.  
"She should be angry," Dutch said. "wouldn't you be?"  
"Yeah I guess." Michael sighed.  
"Hey guys, lets play a game." Lex said.  
"Sure, what type of game?" Michael asked.  
"I spy?" Lex suggested.  
"That'll be fun." Dutch said. "You start Lex."  
"I spy with my little eye something green." Lex giggled.  
"A booger?" Dutch laughted.

Michael's eyes went wide and he turned around, they had caught him picking his nose. Lex and Dutch fell down laughing, they weren't giggling at the joke but at the look on his face. Giggling to himself, he sat himself down alongside Dutch and gave him a swift punch in the arm. He yelped in pain and pulled his hand away, Dutch fell to the floor.

"My turn," Dutch giggled. "I spy with my little eye something yellow."  
"Straw?" Michael guessed.  
"Your turn Michael." Lex sighed.  
"I spy with my little eye something big and red." Michael said.  
"Um...uh...hmmm what could that be." Dutch poundered.  
"My guess is that belt over there." Lex said.

Michael looked from one to the other and felt all hope falling. All three of them had been placed into a large room a few hours ago and they were all scared. Lex had raced over to the far off corner and he could tell that she was shivering. Dutch had tried the door, but had discovered that it had a bar across it. Michael had paced, he had paced all around the room and it had helped to ease his mind. After an hour, they all felt better and had loosened up.

"Do you think Angela will attempt an escape again?" Michael asked.  
"Hell no." Lex exclaimed. "Angela is weak."  
"What!" Dutch gasped. "She is not."  
"She is stronger than you think Lex." Michael said.  
"Really, then why didn't she fight them back on earth?" Lex exclaimed.  
"There's a time and a place for..." Dutch started.  
"And why would she prefer to injure rather than kill?" Lex insisted.  
"There's a really good reason why..." Michael began.  
"And why wouldn't she put up more of a fight during the whipping?" Lex screamed.  
"Lex, why are you hating Angela?" Michael asked.  
"Hybrids should be stronger than she is." Lex stated. "Angela is weak."  
"She'll show us her real strength one day." Dutch sighed.  
"Yeah right." Lex giggled. "That'll be the day pigs fly."  
"You'll see." Michael yawned.

* * *

Elder Aben'aki walked into the meeting hall slowly, she had a feeling that Yolit'ger was in there and waiting for her. Sitting at a long table, was Elder Kee-Wakw, Elder Mat-gwas and Elder Yeron'eri sat on one side while Zvolen'icoz, Yolit'ger and Hec'itos'lobo sat on the other. Her seat was at the front of the table, since she was the highest elder and leader in the breeding project. Sighing to herself, she took a file out and slammed it against the table.

"After reading the records of every hybrid I have found troubling health problems in every single one of them." Elder Aben'aki said.  
"All have wonderful breeding but..." Elder Mat-gwas started.  
"But all have human illnesses." Elder Kee-Wakw finished.  
"Ang'liton might not exhibit these, but she will one day." Elder Yeron'eri sighed.  
"What if she doesn't?" Hec'itos'lobo asked.  
"Then she is pure." Elder Aben'aki said. "But after seeing what we have seen, I highly doubt it."  
"We feel that she is suffering." Elder Mat-gwas said.  
"How?" Yolit'ger asked.  
"We need a full examination, then we'll decide if she'll live." Elder Aben'aki sighed.  
"And if she isn't?" Hec'itos'lobo gasped. "What if she isn't healthy?"  
"She'll be put down." Elder Aben'aki sighed. "I know that you have high feelings for her but..."  
"You must understand son, we can't have a sick hybrid hanging around." Yolit'ger said.  
"But she isn't sick." Hec'itos'lobo exclaimed. "Give her a month or two."  
"We'll give her five months, no more and no less." Elder Aben'aki sighed.  
"We wish you luck in getting her truely healthy." Elder Mat-gwas said.

The next few days, Angela was fed three bowls of grits and two plates of meat slid over to her through the small hole underneath her door. She ate the first two bowls of grits then fed off of one of the plates. When the plates and bowls were taken, they were pulled back with a pole, it had a hooked end. Angela's stomach was almost too full to eat anything else so she decided to hide the food under her bed, and when the bowls and plates were taken she heard an excited yelp of joy from the other side of the door.

"Father, she ate everything." Tegu'balu'meki exclaimed.  
"Don't get yourself all up in excitement now son." Yolit'ger sighed. "She probably stuffed the rest under her bed or somthing."  
"You can't trust her." Danjo'loto hissed. "You just can't trust her."  
"We can't trust you most of the time either." Tegu'balu'meki growled.  
"I heard that." Danjo'loto hissed.  
"Boys, no fighting." Yolit'ger sighed.  
"Yes father." Danjo'loto said.  
"I obey." Tegu'balu'meki sighed.


	21. Chapter 21

"Father, is it true?" Ant'egi asked.  
"Is it true that Elder Aben'aki is going to put Ang'liton to sleep today?" Faunt'ja asked.  
"I'm afraid so my dear." Yolit'ger sighed. "We tried, but she just isn't co-operating."  
"But, she..." Ant'egi gasped.  
"Ant'egi, Ang'liton isn't healthy." Yolit'ger said.  
"But, it hasn't been five months." Rab'icol'ista moaned.  
"I know, Elder Aben'aki decided to do it now instead of later." Yolit'ger sighed. "If you'll excuse me ladies."

Ant'egi watched as the slumped figure of her father walked away, she couldn't believe that he was allowing for her sister to be put asleep. Rab'icol'ista and Faunt'ja shook their heads in despair, they loved Ang'liton very much and they knew that no amount of persistance on their part would stop his decision. Loa'moti and Rajik'obi'noba, who had been listening in the entire time, felt tears moistening inside their eyes. Rail'iagita smiled evily, she couldn't wait to see the look on her sisters face when they took the needle out to insert the medication that would stop her heart from beating.

"I wish we could stop him from doing this." Rab'icol'ista sighed.  
"You know dad, priority always comes before pain." Ant'egi moaned.  
"Yeah but this is his daughter." Faunt'ja whined.  
"He knows that," Ant'egi sighed. "that's why he is doing this."  
"To put her at peace." Rab'icol'ista said.

* * *

Michael was the first to hear the bad news, and at first he was happy to hear it. He and Angela were never really that close, then again she had helped him and Dutch through some very bad times. After an hour, he broke the news to Dutch and Lex. Dutch was sitting on the side of his bed, holding his head in his hands and crying. Lex was in the far off corner, rocking back and forth trying to not cry.

"I can't believe they are putting her to sleep." Michael sighed.  
"What type of a father does she have?" Lex whined. "He's cruel."  
"I'd hate to have a father like him." Dutch sighed.  
"Poor Angela, this must be hard for her to go through." Lex sighed.

Angela knew about it yes, and she was going through it like a trooper. She was eating her last meal, a heaping plate of eggs and beef sausages. At first she had been sad, then her emotions had changed to anger then happiness. She was happy to finally be getting out of the situation once and for all. There was a knock on her door and her eldest brother, Mal'ikob'ico, walked in and sat himself on her bed.

"I'm sorry this has to happen." Mal'ikob'ico said.  
"Don't be sad, be happy." Angela rasped. "I'll be fine."  
"You shouldn't have to go through this." Mal'ikob'ico sighed. "Father should have put up a fight."  
"Yeah well you can't win them all." Angela rasped.  
"You're taking this like it's nothing." Hec'itos'lobo said.

Hec'itos'lobo walked slowly into Angela's room and stopped by her bed, he wore a frown of pain on his face. He loved his sister and would of fought the elders himself if his father wouldn't of been there to stop him. Mal'ikob'ico and he felt the same way about the whole situation. They felt that it wasn't being handled right.

"That's because it is nothing." Angela rasped. "I'll have my revenge later on."  
"Really, how can you have revenge when you are dead?" Hec'itos'lobo asked.  
"You'll find that out later." Angela hissed. "While I am dying."  
"I hope you don't die before you say it." Danjo'loto hissed.

* * *

Michael was dragged out of his bunk and down the hallway, he could feel his arm breaking in several places. He knew were he was being taken to, and he wished he wasn't going there. There was a torture chamber below and Angela was to be put to sleep there. There was a grave that had been dug earlier that morning and it was all ready for her body. Dutch and Lex walked silently behind him, trying to make the tears go away.

"They'll all be there." Dutch sighed. "Every single one of them."  
"I wonder what'll become of us." Lex said.  
"You three'll be kept as our slaves." Colis'noa said. "Although I feel that you three shall also be put to sleep."  
"I had a feeling we'd be kept as toys." Dutch sighed.  
"Silence." Colis'noa ordered.

Lex was shackled to a wall, beside a gate that smelled like manure. She could tell, by the looks on the predators faces, that the predators were both happy and sad at what was about to happen. Three females, standing by a rock ledge that was sprouting flowers, were crying. Before she could say a word, a bell rang and Angela walked humbly to a rock table. Angela looked around only once, then climbed onto the table were the predators chained her arms tightly to her side. Yolit'ger and Elder Aben'aki stood off to the side, one was holding a needle.

"Although we gave it a try, one of our own must be put down." Yolit'ger said. "This will be as painless as can be."  
"Do it before I change my mind." Elder Yeron'eri sighed.

Yolit'ger walked nimbly towards Angela, he was holding the needle out and Lex could see Angela's face contort to fear. Angela pulled away from the needle only once, but it was useless. Yolit'ger pushed the needle slowly into her gentle skin and pushed the medication into her. Angela convulsed, then went still. Lex thought that was all, but then Angela sprang upward and grabbed Yolit'ger necklace. She pulled herself up until her face was just inches from his.

"You fools, you really think I am who you think I am." Angela coughed. "I am Angela Irene's double, her experimental double, her clone."

She convulsed one more time then went silent. The medication went through her body and stopped at her heart where it set off a little device. Angela's clones body waves ended, and she went to sleep forever. But on earth, a message came up and the real deal, the real Angela Irene, intercepted it with anger. She smashed a bottle, then left for the road. Her clone was dead, and they were now coming for her.

* * *

Author's Note: _Yes, I decided to stop here and start the sequel._


End file.
